Fanfic Sword Art Online: Tội lỗi
by Ishimaru Ryouji
Summary: Khó nói cái fic này là cái gì.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Tại khu vực nơi những ngọn đồi nối tiếp nhau vốn phủ đầy màu xanh của cỏ đã đổi sang màu vàng nâu dưới ánh nắng cuối ngày của buồi chiều tà lộng gió. Bình thường, đây sẽ là một nơi có thể xem như một thắng cảnh đẹp nếu như không có những tấm bia màu xám hiện lên khắp nơi. Trên mặt bia là những cái tên cùng với năm sinh ngày mất. Bước đi khó nhọc trên con đường mòn trải được lát bằng đá, người đàn ông với mái tóc bạc trắng cùng gương mặt nhăn nheo của tuổi già, mặc bộ đồ màu trắng toát của người bệnh cùng vài miếng băng còn thấm máu trên đôi chân trần cố gắng tìm đến nơi mà ông muốn đến nhất vào lúc này. Sự đau đớn hằn rõ trên gương mặt ông cứ như thể muốn ngăn cản ông thực hiện ước nguyện cuối cùng của cuộc đời này.

Nghĩa trang rộng lớn này là nơi yên nghỉ của những người đã chiến đấu và hy sinh cho những gì mà họ tin tưởng đến tận cuối đời. Đưa tay lên miệng để át đi những tiếng ho khó nhọc,cơ thể già nua gần như sụp đổ. Thế nhưng người đàn ông vẫn tiếp tục bước đi, ông vẫn không từ bỏ. Bởi vì chỉ còn một chút, một chút nữa thôi ông sẽ có thể gặp lại những người đồng đội của mình để chào họ lần cuối. Đi mãi rồi cũng đến, trước mặt ông hiện ra tấm bia có khắc dòng chữ "Kamikuro Kazuhira" được đặt trên mặt đất phủ sắc xanh pha lẫn ánh vàng của tia nắng cuối ngày cùng những ngọn cỏ đu đưa theo từng cơn gió nối tiếp nhau. Đảo đầu nhìn quanh, ông còn thấy những ngôi mộ có khắc tên những người mà ông đã từng coi họ là bạn cũng như đồng đội vào sinh ra tử. Khi nhớ lại từng gương mặt, ông tự hỏi tại sao họ lại chết mà không phải là ông. Nhưng ý nghĩ đó không còn quan trọng nữa, vì một lúc nữa thôi ông cũng sẽ không còn trên cõi đời nà đó sự mệt mỏi và chán chường về cuộc sống của ông sẽ biến mất như chưa từng tồn tại.

Sau khi đặt vật thể màu đen mà ông cầm trên tay từ lúc bước vào nghĩa trang, bất chấp mọi cơn đau nhức của cơ thể như muốn ngăn ông dừng lại, ông vẫn cố gắng đứng nghiêm, giơ cánh tay phải lên ngang trán trong khi tay trái thả xuống bên người, thực hiện tư thế thay cho lời chào hỏi vốn được sử dụng trong quân ngũ. Kế đến, ông quỳ xuống và có thể thể thấy mặt đất thật ấm và êm mượt trước tấm bia có khắc dòng chữ của một người thân thương. Vẫn biết đó là cảm giác do thảm cỏ mang lại nhưng không hiểu sao ông lại có suy nghĩ đó là do linh hồn của những người đã khuất dành tặng ông. Khi cầm lại thứ vũ khí chết chóc, ông thấy nó thật nặng dù chỉ mới vừa nãy thôi ông không hề cảm thấy sức nặng của nó. Hay là vì ông đang sợ hãi? Nhếch mé nở nụ cười gượng gạo, khi ông đã từng giết bao nhiêu người mà không hề có một cái chớp mắt bằng khẩu súng này, ấy thế mà giờ đây, khi đối diện với cái chết của bản thân thì ông lại run lên như một kẻ hèn nhát.

Sau khi tháo hộp tiếp đạn, đưa tay lên kéo phần trên của khẩu súng về phía sau, một tiếng "Cách" nhẹ vang lên và ông có thể cảm nhận được sự lạnh lẽo toả ra từ cái vật vừa rơi khỏi nòng súng. Người đàn ông mở lòng bàn tay, viên đạn 5.7x28mm với phần đầu nhọn nằm gọn trong đó. Khẩu súng ông cầm trên tay được gọi là Five Seven, là khẩu súng ông thích dùng nhất khi còn chiến đấu bởi sự chính xác cũng như khả năng xuyên phá của nó khiến ông tin rằng đây chính là khẩu súng ngắn tốt nhất trên thế giới. Tuy nhiên cũng có những lúc ông băn khoăn không biết có nên trang bị nó khi thực hiện những nhiệm vụ đòi hỏi sự im lặng tuyệt đối.

Đặt viên đạn vào khe hở phía trên khẩu súng, một tiếng "Cách" khác lại vang lên như hồi chuông báo tử. Cố gắng giữ lấy khẩu súng bằng đôi bàn tay nhăn nheo đang run lên, người đàn ông hơi hạ súng xuống, sau đó từ từ xoay nòng súng chĩa về chính mình. Ông nhận thức được rằng ông đang sợ hãi tột cùng và bắt đầu cảm thấy xem thường bản thân có khác nào một con dã thú, khi giết người thì xem như chỉ xem đó là chuyện bình thường nhưng đến lúc đối diện với cái chết của chính mình thì lại sợ sệt tìm cách trốn chạy. Rồi càng lúc hơi thở của ông càng nặng nề hơn khi khẩu súng dần được đưa ngang tầm mắt, cái lỗ đen ngòm lạnh lùng nhìn chằm chằm người đàn ông đang run lên, thở gấp hơn và mồ hôi cũng tuôn ra nhiều hơn khi cái chết đang cận kề. Ông nhắm mắt lại, mở miệng thật to trước khi cảm nhận thấy cái lạnh cùng với mùi kim loại đang chạm vào răng và lưỡi. Khi ông cảm nhận được cò súng bằng ngón cái, một suy nghĩ lóe lên trong đầu ông và đó cũng là ước nguyện cuối cùng. Nhưng tiếc rằng ông lại không đủ can đảm để thực hiện điều đó, rồi ông lại nghĩ thế này có khi lại tốt hơn.

"Xin lỗi, Shino..."

Đoàng


	2. Chapter 1

[center][b]Chap 1[/b][/center]

Rầm

Chàng trai trẻ vận bộ đồ màu đen đưa tay nắm lấy cổ áo của cô gái có mái tóc xoăn màu nâu nhạt để dài qua vai và đập đầu cô ta vào tường.

"Mày lấy cái túi này ở đâu?" – Cậu gằn giọng. Dưới chân cậu lúc này là một chiếc túi dài màu trắng có sợi dây đeo màu nâu.

"Đó... đó là túi... ." – Cô gái kia đáp lại với giọng run rẩy vì sợ hãi.

"Tao không có thừa thời gian đâu, nói nhanh." – Cậu nói trong khi siết tay mạnh hơn như muốn bóp chết cô ả.

"Đừng... tha cho tôi. Đó... đó là của Asada Shino... bạn cùng lớp của cậu ấy."

Số là, khi đang đi loanh quanh khu mua sắm để kiếm cái gì đó cho bữa tối, chàng trai phát hiện ba nữ sinh bước ra từ một con hẻm nhỏ, họ cười đùa khá vui vẻ cứ như thể vừa nhặt được chiếc lợi phẩm đáng giá. Để ý kĩ hơn, cậu thấy nữ sinh có mái tóc xoăn dài màu hạt dẻ đang đeo một chiếc túi dài màu trắng có dây đeo dài thả xuống bên hông. Nếu như chiếc túi ấy không có kiểu dáng và màu sắc khá quen thuộc thì cậu sẽ mặc kệ bọn họ mà tiếp tục việc riêng của mình. Đâu đó trong cậu thôi thúc chính mình đến gần hơn và nhìn vào con hẻm - nơi các nữ sinh ấy vừa bước ra. Trong con hẻm tối, thấp thoáng bóng dáng một cô nữ sinh đang tựa vai vào tường, bên cạnh còn có một cậu con trai khác có mái tóc màu nâu thuần và có lẽ cũng trạc tuổi cô. Lúc cô gái quay mặt lại, cậu siết chặt tay hơn khi nhìn khuôn mặt bơ phờ, mệt mỏi của cô sau trận nôn. Cậu lập tức đuổi theo ba nữ sinh kia rồi khéo léo lôi cô ả đang cầm chiếc túi vào một góc khuất.

"Tao đếch cần biết mày là ai và đã làm những gì, nhưng chỉ cần một lần nữa thôi, tao thề đó sẽ là lần cuối mày còn thở. Nhớ rõ chứ?" – Cậu gằn giọng trong cơn tức giận, không những thế còn đưa lời đe dọa khiến cô ả chỉ biết câm nín mà gật đầu.

Rắc

Chàng trai đưa tay bẻ đi ngón trỏ của cô nữ sinh mà gương mặt không hề có một chút cảm xúc, cứ như thể cái nét mặt kinh hãi vì đau đớn đó là một chuyện gì quá đỗi bình thường đối với cậu. Chưa hết, trước khi cô ả kịp kêu lên một tiếng thì cậu đã đập đầu cô ta vào cái thùng rác gần đó. Bỏ mặc cô ả nằm bất động, cậu đeo chiếc túi khoác qua vai rồi quay về nhà.

Gọi là nhà chứ thật ra cậu đang thuê một căn phòng thì đúng hơn. Nó nằm chung trong một dãy phòng trọ có hai tầng cùng ba căn phòng khác. Bước lên cầu thang và đứng trước cánh cửa đầu tiên của tầng thứ hai, cậu đưa tay gõ vài tiếng rồi chờ đợi. Cánh cửa mở ra và theo sau là cô gái có mái tóc ngắn màu đen đi cùng hai lọn tóc được buộc gọn thả xuống ngang với gương mặt, và đôi mắt có chung màu tóc, mặc chiếc áo thun màu trắng ngà đi kèm chiếc váy hơi ngắn cùng màu áo đứng trước mặt cậu. Nét mặt cô trở nên ngạc nhiên khi thấy anh bạn học cùng lớp kiêm... hàng xóm.

"Kamikuro-kun? Có chuyện gì à?" – Cô hỏi khi nhìn chàng trai có mái tóc màu đen ngắn được chải sang bên trái và che đi một phần trán ấy.

"Cái này..." – Cậu đưa chiếc túi lên trong sự ngạc nhiên của Asada Shino.

"Đây là... túi của mình." – Gương mặt Shino càng bất ngờ hơn khi nhận lại chiếc túi xách. – "Cậu tìm thấy nó ở đâu vậy?"

"Tôi tìm thấy nó trên đường về nhà. Asada-san kiểm tra lại xem có bị mất cái gì không?" – Kamikuro Kazuna hỏi trong khi đưa chiếc khăn choàng cổ màu xám lên đến phần mũi. Tuy nhiên so với lúc tức giận, giọng cậu lại trở nên trầm hơn và có phần lịch sự.

"Thật may là không mất thứ gì. Nhưng mình cũng thấy hơi khó hiểu một chút." – Cô ngập ngừng khi nhìn đôi mắt màu nâu đen lúc nào cũng đượm buồn của cậu. – "Kamikuro-kun, có thật sự là cậu nhặt nó ở trên đường không?" – Cô hỏi lại nhưng cậu không trả lời mà lại im lặng cúi đầu. Điều cô nghi ngờ đã đúng. – "Xin lỗi, lại làm phiền cậu nữa rồi."

"Đừng bận tâm." – Kazuna quay đầu lảng đi.

Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên Asada Shino bị bắt nạt và trấn lột. Trước đó cũng đã có vài lần như thế và những khi chuyện xảy ra, Shino chỉ biết câm lặng mà chịu đựng. Không phải là vì cô yếu hèn và nhu nhược mà do những kẻ đó biết điểm yếu của cô. Để yên chuyện, Shino không ít lần đưa tiền cho chúng nhưng bản chất con người thì luôn tham lam. Được một lần thì sẽ có lần sau nữa. Nếu Shino không đưa tiền thì chúng sẽ đánh vào điểm yếu của cô. Có điều Kamikuro Kazuna không hề biết chuyện đó, cậu chỉ biết rằng cô bị trấn lột và những lần phát hiện, cậu luôn dùng vũ lực với những kẻ chuyên bắt nạt đó và đôi khi không dừng lại ở vấn đề học đường. Kazuna cũng có lý do của riêng mình khi làm việc này. Đôi khi nó cũng khiến cậu khó hiểu tại sao cậu lại xen vào một chuyện vốn không liên quan đến cậu thậm chí có lúc còn hơn cả thế. Kazuna thầm nghĩ, có lẽ cũng là vì...

"Dù sao đi nữa, cám ơn cậu." – Shino hơi cúi đầu cảm ơn. Câu nói của cô đã cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của người đối diện. Chợt như sực nhớ ra điều gì đó, cô ngẩng đầu lên rồi nói. – "Phải rồi, giáo viên có nói điểm của cậu trong đợt thi vừa rồi quá thấp. Cậu cũng hay nghỉ học thường xuyên nữa. Nếu cứ tiếp tục thế này sẽ lưu ban đấy."

"À thì..." – Khuôn mặt Kazuna trở nên lúng túng, cậu đưa ngón tay gãi gương mặt có vài nếp nhăn của mình trong lúc tìm lời chống chế. – "Tôi vốn không giỏi trong việc học hành mà."

"Đó không phải là lý do." – Shino khoanh tay lại, đôi chân mày có hơi nhướng lên lộ vẻ khó chịu khiến Kazuna chẳng biết phải bào chữa ra sao. – "Mà cậu lại tiếp tục nghỉ học liên tiếp ba ngày. Thật là..." – Shino mở túi đưa cho Kazuna một xấp vở. – Toàn bộ bài học cũng như bài tập đều có đủ trong này. Cậu cứ chép lại rồi đưa cho mình sau."

"Thế này thì..." – Kazuna có hơi ngập ngừng.

"Cứ cầm đi, coi như để đáp lại việc cậu đã tìm túi cho mình. Thế là chúng ta hòa nhau, nhỉ?" – Shino mỉm cười. Chợt... – "Ể?"

"Sao thế?" – Thấy khuôn mặt hơi bất ngờ của cô, Kazuna hỏi.

"Không... chỉ là... trán cậu..." – Shino dừng lại trước khi nói hết câu. Không chỉ trán, cô còn phát hiện vài điểm bất thường ở Kazuna. Giọng nói khàn khàn, trầm và hơi yếu, da hơi nhăn lại nổi gân rất nhiều còn mái tóc lại đang bạc dần đi. Trông Kazuna lúc này không khác gì một người đang ở tuổi trung niên. Với một người cùng tuổi như cô thì việc thấy một hiện tượng như thế này quả thật rất lạ. Dù vậy, cô vẫn không thể nào rời mắt khỏi vết sẹo phía trên mắt trái cậu. Mỗi khi nhìn vào, nó luôn khiến Shino vừa biết ơn chàng trai đang đứng trước mặt mình, vừa thắc mắc tại sao cậu luôn giúp đỡ cô vô điều kiện mỗi khi cô gặp rắc rối và đã có lúc cậu suýt chết cũng chỉ vì cô.

"Trời sinh ra đã thế nên Asada-san đừng để ý làm gì." – Cậu đáp lại trong khi vẫn giấu đi bí mật của mình, về cái thứ đang ở bên trong và đang dần tàn phá cơ thể của cậu. – "Dù sao đi nữa, tôi sẽ trả lại đống tập sau. Cám ơn Asada-san."

"Được rồi mà, đừng khách sáo thế." – Dù vẫn còn chút khó hiểu nhưng Shino nghĩ nếu cậu không muốn nói thì cô cũng không nên hỏi thêm làm gì. Cô vẫy tay, miệng hơi mỉm cười trước khi quay lại phòng của mình. - "Vậy hẹn gặp lại cậu ngày mai."

"Đời học sinh..." – Kazuna thở một hơi dài, lẩm bẩm khi cầm đống sách vở trên tay. Tuy nhiên công việc của ngày hôm nay đối với cậu vẫn chưa kết thúc. Vừa bước vào phòng, cậu bật đèn lên rồi đặt những quyển tập lên chiếc bàn học được đặt sát tường đối diện với chiếc đệm. Phòng của Kazuna tuy không lớn nhưng lại đầy đủ tiện nghi dù phần nhiều đồ gia dụng cậu đều tự mua là chính, như bếp ăn, máy giặt ủi,... Cởi chiếc áo khoác và khăn choàng rồi treo chúng lên chiếc giá treo gần cửa, cậu ngồi xuống bàn đưa mắt nhìn vào những mảnh giấy có đính kèm một vài tấm ảnh chụp được treo trên tường. Trên đó có ghi tên và thông tin về những người "từng" sát cánh bên cậu. Nhưng trong tất cả chỉ có một người khiến cậu luôn để tâm đến, đó là một cô gái trẻ có mái tóc ngắn màu đen đi cùng hai lọn tóc được buộc gọn thả xuống ngang với gương mặt, gương mặt thanh tú cùng đôi mắt màu đen, ngồi trên ghế mỉm cười trong khi tay giữ lấy một cậu nhóc có mái tóc ngắn cùng màu tóc với cô, đang ngồi trên đùi của cô gái. Gương mặt cậu bé khi đó đang ngủ thật say không muộn phiền dù có hơi chút mệt mỏi. Đó chính là Kamikuro Kazuna của ba năm về trước còn cô gái khi đó cũng vừa 18 tuổi.

"Thật sự có người giống người đến thế sao? Nếu thấy cô ấy, chắc chị cũng sẽ ngạc nhiên lắm. Nhưng chị là chị, còn cô ấy là cô ấy." – Kazuna nghĩ thầm khi nhìn cô. Ánh mắt cậu trở nên buồn bã khi nhìn những mảnh giấy còn lại. Đó là những người... đã chết và cái chết của họ đều liên quan đến cậu. Dù thời gian có trôi qua cũng không cách nào khiến tâm hồn Kazuna trở nên thanh thản. Cậu luôn dằn vặt và mong muốn có thể thay đổi quá khứ. Với cậu, họ có quyền được sống nhưng sự thật luôn phũ phàng. Đã có những lúc cậu nghĩ đến cái chết nhưng không hiểu sao cậu lại có thể tiếp tục sống, có lẽ là vì cậu quá hèn nhát khi đối diện với cái chết của bản thân. Kazuna không thể nào phủ nhận nhưng bây giờ điều đó không khiến cậu bận tâm nữa, chẳng bao lâu nữa mọi thứ cũng sẽ kết thúc và cậu trai có gương mặt già trước tuổi này hoàn toàn chấp nhận.

Sau khi hoàn thành toàn bộ bài tập mà thực chất là cậu chỉ chép lại những gì Shino đã làm, Kazuna lại khoác chiếc áo và khăn choàng màu đen rồi rời khỏi căn nhà. Khi đi qua căn phòng của Asada Shino, cậu cẩn thận kiểm tra lại toàn bộ mọi thứ xung quanh để chắc rằng mọi thứ vẫn ổn. Bước xuống cầu thang và rời khỏi căn hộ, cậu đến gần cây cột điện gần đó, đưa tay trỏ vào không trung. Một tiếng "Bíp" kêu lên và... một chiếc xe máy màu xanh đen dần dần xuất hiện. Chiếc xe đua có logo của hãng Kawasaki được thiết kế đặc biệt dành riêng cho cậu, nó khá nhỏ nhưng tay lái lại chắc và rất vừa tay. Chiếc kính chắn gió cũng không làm ảnh hưởng tầm nhìn của người điều khiển dù khi cầm lái phải hơi cúi người về phía trước. Kazuna ngồi lên xe rồi tiến thẳng về phía bệnh viện thành phố.

"Ồ, tới rồi đấy hả?" - Vừa bước ra khỏi thang máy, Kazuna đã thấy cô y tá đeo tấm biển có ghi tên Aki Natsuki trước ngực đang rời khỏi một căn phòng bệnh.

"Đã phiền chị. Mọi thứ chuẩn bị xong hết rồi chứ?" – Cậu hỏi trong khi sắc mặt không hề thay đổi.

"Xong thì có xong rồi. Có điều tôi lại không hiểu tại sao cậu lại tham gia vụ này khi đã có người khác đảm nhận." – Cô y tá có mái tóc dài màu nâu thắt bím thả qua vai trái đáp lại khi dẫn cậu vào một căn phòng khác. Chiếc giường bệnh trải nệm màu trắng được đặt ở giữa phòng còn hai bên là nhữmg máy móc chuyên dụng của y khoa, bao gồm máy đo sóng não, nhịp tim, vân vân...

"Tôi có lý do của riêng mình. Chỉ cần chị đừng nói cho Kikuoka và Kanami là tôi đã biết ơn lắm rồi." – Kazuna trầm tĩnh đáp lại khi đặt khẩu súng lấy ra từ sau lưng lên chiếc bàn được đặt sát tường gần đó.

"Chà lúc nào cũng có vũ khí... Ớ?"

Cô y tá vội đưa tay lên miệng để che đi phần nào sự ngạc nhiên trên gương mặt. Không chỉ sau lưng, Kazuna lần lượt rút từng khẩu súng cùng một con dao rồi đặt lên chiếc bàn gần đó. Từ sau lưng, từ hông, từ chân... và còn nhiều chỗ khác có thể nhét vừa một khẩu súng. Sau khi bỏ hết toàn bộ vũ khí trên người, cậu mới bắt đầu cởi chiếc áo khoác ngoài.

"Gì thế?" - Cậu chợt thoáng thấy nét mặt kì lạ của người đang ở trong căn phòng cùng với cậu.

"Hết rồi à? Tôi tưởng cậu còn định lôi ra cả xe tăng cơ đấy." - Natsuki nói với giọng nửa đùa khi chuẩn bị những thứ cần thiết.

"Nói linh tinh vừa thôi."

"Đùa thôi, giờ thì cậu cởi hết đồ, kể cả quần lót nhé." - Trong lúc kiểm tra lại các thiết bị, Natsuki đưa mắt nhìn vào gương mặt kì lạ đó. - "Hm... da cậu hơi trắng và nhăn nhỉ? Trông chẳng giống thanh niên 16 tuổi chút nào."

"Giờ chị định xét nghiệm cơ thể tôi luôn đấy à?" – Kazuna cảm thấy hơi khó chịu khi cô y tá cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu.

"Thôi nào, sao lại lạnh lùng thế? Đâu phải lúc nào cũng có y tá xinh đẹp bên cạnh đâu? Mà so với một năm trước trông cậu như người khác ấy, nhất là..."

"Nhìn lên." – Kazuna hơi gằn giọng khi thấy ánh mắt Natsuki nhìn vào chỗ "đó" của cậu.

"Sao cậu cứ phải khó chịu thế làm gì? Với phụ nữ cậu phải đối xử nhẹ nhàng một chút chứ?" – Vừa nói, cô vừa lấy những nút hút nối liền với những sợi dây. - "Cứ như thế thì cô nào chịu đến với cậu."

"Tùy người." – Kazuna cụt lủn đáp lại khi cởi nốt những thứ còn lại trên người.

"Hơ..."

"Sao thế?" – Vừa cởi chiếc quần dài màu xanh đen, cậu thấy cô y tá trẻ hơi khẽ giật thân người còn đôi mắt thì mở to ra như thể vừa thấy một điều gì đó quá đỗi kinh ngạc.

"Trên người cậu..."

"Đã ra chiến trường... thì mấy thứ này tự khắc cũng phải có thôi."

Kazuna vẫn trầm tĩnh đáp lại khi đặt lưng xuống chiếc giường được trải một lớp nệm trắng. Khi kéo chiếc chăn cùng màu với lớp nệm che đi một phần thân người cậu, Natsuki vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng khi cơ thể của cậu thiếu niên này có quá nhiều sẹo. To có, nhỏ có, ngắn có mà dài cũng có. Nhưng nhiều nhất vẫn là những vết sẹo có hình tròn ở khắp nơi trên làn da hơi nhạt màu và nhiều nếp nhăn nhưng vẫn có những mảng cơ bắp chắc khỏe.

"Cậu... mạnh mẽ thật đấy." - Giọng cô hơi buồn khi nhìn cậu.

"Không phải..." - Kazuna ngừng lại, cậu muốn nói cái gì đó nhưng lại không thể nghĩ ra bất kì điều gì. Bầu không khí trong căn phòng lúc này trở nên trầm hơn, tĩnh lặng và có phần nặng nề. Chợt thấy bàn tay đưa lên che miệng lộ vẻ suy tư của Natsuki, cậu nhẹ giọng hỏi. - "Có vấn đề gì à, Natsuki-san?"

"Không, chắc là tôi nghĩ hơi quá thôi." - Cô lắc đầu để xua đi cái ý nghĩ đó trong đầu. - "Tính ra tôi cũng may mắn quá đấy nhỉ? Được phục vụ cho hai anh hùng cùng một lúc trong cùng một ngày." – Natsuki mỉm cười thật tươi. nháy mắt giơ ngón trỏ trong không khí. – "Một người là anh hùng bước ra từ trong game, còn một người là từ thực chiến."

"Tôi không phải là anh hùng, chưa từng, và sẽ không bao giờ là." – Cậu trầm ngâm đáp lại mà không hề để ý đến khuôn mặt có hơi chút bất ngờ kia. Hít một hơi thật sâu, cậu khẽ mở miệng trước khi nhắm mắt.

"Link Start."


	3. Chapter 2

[CENTER][B]Chap 2[/B][/CENTER]

Khi lấy lại nhận thức cũng là lúc Kazuna nhận ra mình đang ở trong một thế giới có bầu trời hơi ngả màu xám cùng những tòa nhà màu đen san sát nhau. Địa điểm cậu đang đứng là thành phố mở đầu của trò chơi Gun Gale Online, hay gọi tắt là GGO. Rảo bước chân qua những con đường được lát bằng gạch xám, những góc rẽ luôn có vài ba trụ đèn ánh vàng không bao giờ tắt, Kazuna tiến về trung tâm thành phố nơi đang diễn ra sự kiện đăng kí cho giải đấu thường niên, Bullet of Bullet. Cậu nhận thấy những tòa nhà nơi đây phần lớn đều làm bằng kim loại và có rất ít ngôi nhà được xây bằng gạch. Vừa đi, Kazuna cũng nhận thấy thế giới này khác xa rất nhiều so với những ngôi nhà cổ kính được xây dựng theo kiến trúc Châu Âu cổ cùng khung cảnh mang màu sắc tươi sáng của Sword Art Online.

Bước vào khu vực chính của giải đấu là một căn phòng rộng lớn có hình cầu, ở giữa là những màn hình chỉ hiện lên khi các trận đấu được bắt đầu. Trong căn phòng lúc này chỉ toàn những người chơi ăn mặc hầm hố trang bị đến tận chân răng cùng "hàng nóng" trên tay, không ít trong số đó đang khoe khoang vũ khí của mình. Kazuna cũng nhận ra có rất nhiều ánh mắt khinh thường đang hướng về phía cậu. Cũng phải, vì cậu là một tân thủ chỉ có level một cùng chỉ số cực thấp. Cậu chắc mẩm những kẻ này đang nghĩ rằng hoặc là cậu chán sống, hoặc là điên khùng mới bước chân vào nơi dành cho những người có cấp độ cao đang tìm kiếm vinh quang. Mặc kệ tất cả những ánh mắt soi mói, cậu vẫn tiến tới khu vực đăng kí.

"Cái vẹo gì đây?"

Game thủ Kazuna, hay tên trong game là Kaz ngỡ ngàng khi một cửa sổ xuất hiện trước mặt cậu cùng những ô nhỏ yêu cầu cậu điền thông tin cá nhân, bao gồm tên thật, tuổi tác và địa chỉ để có thể tham gia giải đấu. Trong lúc còn đang phân vân không biết nên làm gì thì cậu nghe thấy một giọng nói trầm và hơi khàn khàn khá quen thuộc.

"Không nhất thiết là cứ phải điền thông tin thật, cứ lướt qua cũng được."

Quay đầu sang bên, cậu thấy hai người chơi nữ, một người có mái tóc màu xanh dương trong khi người còn lại là màu đen. Sẽ không có gì đáng nói nếu như người chơi nữ có mái tóc xanh dương kia không mang gương mặt quen thuộc đối với Kaz. Tuy nhiên người đi cùng mới là người thu hút sự chú ý của cậu nhiều nhất. Người chơi đó hơi cao, khoảng 1m7 và dù mang gương mặt của một cô gái trẻ nhưng không hiểu sao Kaz lại không hề có cảm giác đó là một người chơi nữ. Hơn nữa dáng vẻ và điệu bộ của người đó hơi gượng gạo, cứ như thể đang cố tỏ ra mình là nữ giới. Khi nheo mắt nhìn kĩ gương mặt thì cậu lại có suy nghĩ là mình đã gặp người chơi đó ở đâu rồi nhưng lại không nhớ ra đó là ai. Vì thấy hai người có vẻ khá thân thiết nên Kaz nghĩ cũng không nên lo lắng làm gì, cậu chỉ hy vọng đó không phải là kẻ mà cậu đang tìm kiếm là được. Kết thúc phần đăng kí, cậu tìm đến cửa hàng bán vũ khí trong thành phố.

"Nhiều đấy."

Cậu hơi ngạc nhiên khi bước vào cửa hàng, khắp tường là những ô cửa sổ ảo hiển thị hình ảnh của rất nhiều loại súng, từ súng ngắn cho đến súng trường, không chỉ thế còn có những loại thường hay bắt gặp trong những bộ phim khoa học viễn tưởng. Tuy nhiên điều khiến cậu cảm thấy dễ chịu nhất đó là thông tin của các loại súng ngoài đời thật. Tất cả mọi chỉ số, từ thước đo tầm bắn hiệu quả, đến tốc độ nhả bao nhiêu viên đạn trong một giây, hay vận tốc của đường đạn, khối lượng khẩu súng khi hộp đạn đầy... đều dựa trên thông số thật. Sau khi chuyển tiền thật thành tiền trong game, trên tay Kazuna lúc này là một khẩu M4 Carbine màu đen. Cậu đưa lên rồi nhìn qua nòng ngắm, so với lúc cầm hàng thật thì cảm giác không khác nhau nhiều. Có điều theo bản năng, sau khi tháo hộp đạn ra cậu lại đưa tay tìm cách tách phần thân súng để kiểm tra những bộ phận bên trong để rồi nhận ra rằng thử mọi cách cũng vô ích. Kazuna cũng nhận thấy rằng tuy cùng một chủ đề về súng ống, nhưng môi trường thực tế ảo giả lập thực chiến, nơi mà cậu cùng các đồng đội thường xuyên luyện tập lại khác xa rất nhiều so với trò chơi này.

""Thôi thì dù sao cũng là game, mặc xác vậy. Có điều... cái kiểu vũ khí chính rồi vũ khí phụ cũng ức chế thật. Mà dám cá cái thế giới này cũng chẳng có khái niệm kẹt đạn hay nòng súng phát nổ đâu nhỉ?" – Khẽ lầm bầm khi mở cửa sổ cá nhân và đưa khẩu súng trường vào ô "Vũ khí chính", bỗng nhiên Kaz mở to mắt ngạc nhiên và khó hiểu. - "Sao lại không trang bị được nhỉ?"

"Lỗi: Thiếu chỉ số." - Một dòng thông báo trong khung cửa sổ ảo màu vàng hiện ra khi cậu thử lại lần nữa.

"Tuyệt thật. Đến chán."

Lắc đầu, thở dài rồi nhếch mép nở nụ cười gượng gạo, Kaz tiếp tục rảo quanh khu vực mua sắm để tìm những loại vũ khí cậu có thể sử dụng. Nhưng trong tất cả chỉ có một loại khiến cậu chú ý nhiều nhất. Khi nhấn vào nút "mua" trên cửa sổ ảo của món vũ khí đó, lập tức một vật thể kì quái trong có hình trụ cùng bốn bánh xe nhỏ phía dưới xuất hiện trước mặt cậu. Khi mặt phẳng phía trên tách ra, một thứ trông giống như một khúc gậy nhỏ màu trắng lơ lửng trên không trung. Cầm nó trên tay và nhấn nút bấm màu đỏ, một tia sáng màu đỏ trắng hiện lên trước khuôn mặt có hơi bất ngờ của Kaz. Lúc vung thử vài đường thì chỉ có tiếng "vụt vụt" khá lạ tai phát ra.

"Coi bộ lão Thiếu úy sẽ khoái cái này đây. Mà đấy là chuyện của sau này. Giờ thì..."

Kết thúc phần mua sắm, Kaz quay lại khu vực tổ chức giải đấu và chờ đợi đến lượt của mình. Lúc này một số trận đang diễn ra tuy nhiên Kaz không quan tâm cho lắm. Thứ khiến cậu quan tâm bây giờ chính là kẻ đã gây nên cái chết của hai game thủ chuyên nghiệp trong GGO. Đó cũng là điểm chung giữa hai nạn nhân. Vì là game thủ chuyên nghiệp nên họ rất nổi tiếng và không có ngoại lệ trong GGO. Lẽ ra Kaz đã không để tâm đến chuyện của thế giới này nếu như cậu không nhìn danh sách sàng lọc những game thủ chuyên nghiệp được xem là đối tượng lọt vào tầm ngắm của tên sát nhân đó. Khi đọc hồ sơ của cô, cậu đã rất bất ngờ vì những chuyện đã xảy ra với cô năm năm trước. Khuôn mặt cậu lúc này trở nên trầm tư, suy nghĩ để tìm nguyên nhân tại sao Shino lại bị bắt nạt. Nếu cậu đoán không lầm, có lẽ sau sự kiện đó...

"Kami...kuro-kun?"

Giật mình, Kaz quay người lại thì thấy nữ game thủ có mái tóc màu xanh dương đó đang đứng trước mặt mình. Cô mặc bộ đồ có tông màu trắng cổ rộng cùng chiếc áo khoác dài màu nâu nhạt. Gương mặt cô có hơi chút ngạc nhiên khi thấy cậu còn ở phía sau cô là game thủ có khuôn mặt như nữ giới và trông người đó như vừa mới bị ai cho ăn tát.

"Asa... À xin lỗi, nhưng tên trong game của cô là..." – Cậu dừng lại đôi chút trước khi nói. Tuy ít chơi game nhưng cậu vẫn biết rằng người ta vẫn hạn chế gọi tên thật của nhau. Việc Asada Shino, hay Sinon có thể nhận ra cậu dễ dàng là vì...

"May quá, cứ tưởng là nhận lầm người chứ. Cậu cứ gọi Sinon là được rồi." – Nữ game thủ thở một hơi nhẹ nhõm. – "Mà mình không nghĩ là cậu có chơi GGO đấy. Nhưng sao cậu lại dùng avatar giống hệt ngoài đời nhỉ?"

"Là chính mình vẫn tốt hơn chứ. Nhưng vẫn có một số điểm khác đấy thôi." – Cậu đáp lại. Đúng là so với ngoài đời thì trán cậu không có những nếp nhăn khó hiểu, làn da nổi đầy gân cũng như mái tóc màu đen có chút bạc.

"Xin chào, rất vui được gặp cậu. Tôi là Kirito." – Người chơi có khuôn mặt nữ giới cùng mái tóc dài màu đen ấy chìa bàn tay và nở nụ cười thân thiện. Chỉ nghe cái tên thôi Kaz đã mường tượng người mà Kikuoka đã nhờ. Tuy nhiên cậu lại không chắc có thật đúng là người đó hay không. Cậu cũng không hề đáp lại lời chào của game thủ tên Kirito kia. Cùng lúc, Kaz cũng để ý thấy cái nhướng mày khó chịu của Sinon khi nhìn game thủ đang đứng bên cạnh cô.

"Cậu đến để xem thôi à, hay..."

"Tôi ở bảng A, số 30." – Cậu trả lời trước khi Sinon kịp hỏi.

"Vậy là cũng sắp đến lượt cậu rồi. Mình ở bản F. Mà khoan, hình như cậu vừa mới đăng nhập ngày hôm nay phải không?" – Sinon hỏi sau khi nhìn vào bảng đấu.

"Vâng." – Kaz gật đầu dù có hơi bất ngờ khi thấy sự nhiệt tình cũng như sự tinh ý của cô. Cho đến bây giờ, cậu vẫn mặc nguyên bộ đồ màu trắng của tân thủ.

"Vậy vũ khí, đạn dự phòng cũng như giáp chống đạn cậu cũng chưa mua đâu nhỉ, vì tân thủ đâu có nhiều tiền?" – Sinon thắc mắc.

"À cái đấy thì tôi dùng tiền thật chuyển vào thôi." – Bất giác, Kaz khai ngay. Phải một lúc sau cậu mới nhận ra mình nói hớ nhưng lại không hiểu nguyên nhân tại sao.

"Cậu rảnh tiền quá nhỉ?" – Sinon lắc đầu ngao ngán. – "Mà tính ra cũng đâu còn cách nào khác."

"Đâu nào, vẫn có thể tham gia trò né đạn kiếm tiền chứ?" – Kirito lên tiếng.

"Không phải ai cũng có chỉ số cao như anh ngay từ lúc đầu." – Sinon quay lại, gằn giọng và có hơi khó chịu, sau đó cô quay sang nhìn Kaz. – "À phải rồi, trông thì vậy chứ hắn ta là con trai đấy."

"Mong được giúp đỡ nhá." – Kirito nháy mắt, nghiêng đầu, đồng thời huơ ngón trỏ trong không khí để làm ra một điệu bộ dễ thương. Nhìn vào thì chẳng ai tin đây là một đứa con trai hay chính xác hơn là game thủ solo mạnh nhất của SAO.

"Mắc ói thật." – Kaz lầm bầm rồi đứng dậy khi có thông báo đến lượt cậu.

"May mắn nhé." – Sinon đưa lời chúc của mình khi mỉm cười.

"Sinon cũng vậy." – Cậu hơi cúi đầu đáp lại trước khi được chuyển đến khu vực giao đấu.

Tuy nhiên có một điều lạ là khi đang được một quả cầu màu xanh dương bao lấy, Kaz cảm thấy có ai đó đang nhìn mình đầy sát khí. Đảo mắt nhìn quanh, cậu phát hiện thấy một người chơi có mái tóc màu xám hơi dài mặc bộ đồ rằn ri cùng miếng giáp che trước ngực. Thứ sát khí phát ra từ hắn ta như thể muốn giết cậu ngay tại chỗ này. Thông qua ánh mắt đó, Kaz nghi ngờ hắn có thể là kẻ mà cậu đang tìm kiếm. Nhưng ngay lúc này cậu lại không thể làm được gì.

Đấu trường của bảng A giữa số 29 và 30 là một khu rừng rậm với một khoảng trống nhỏ ở giữa. Bên trong khu rừng, người chơi mang số 29 đang núp phía sau một bụi cây. Anh ta đang nhìn qua chiếc ống kính tầm nhiệt được gắn kèm với chiếc mũ cối có chút lá cây ở trên. Bộ đồ màu xanh lục rằn ri cũng giúp anh ta khó bị phát hiện hơn. Sẽ không có gì đáng nói nếu như trận đấu đã diễn ra rất lâu, đã 20 phút trôi qua nhưng không có bất kì động tĩnh nào. Không có một tiếng súng nào vang lên, chỉ có tiếng gió thổi và tiếng lá cây xào xạc giữa bầu trời mang màu sắc của buổi chiều tà. 10 phút nữa trôi qua, vẫn không có gì thay đổi. Ở bên ngoài mọi người bắt đầu bỏ qua trận đấu chán ngắt buồn tẻ này và chuyển sang những trận đấu khác căng thẳng và sặc mùi thuốc súng hơn. Chỉ có một người sau khi kết thúc trận đấu của mình, cô đến trước màn hình của trận đấu kì quặc đó và không hề rời mắt dù chỉ một giây. Dù cho màn hình trên không trung không hiển thị được bao quát khu vực trận đấu, nhưng trong một thoáng chốc cô đã thấy một bóng người xuất hiện trong một ngôi nhà đổ nát. Sinon nhanh chóng nhận ra đó là nơi có thể cho tầm nhìn cao nhất và cũng là vị trí ưa thích của cô mỗi khi chiến đấu ở bản đồ này.

"Quái, mới chạy một chút mà đã thở không ra hơi thế này?" - Với người trong cuộc, game thủ có cái tên Kaz đang đứng tại một góc khuất trong ngôi nhà bằng gạch đó. Vấn đề là cậu không hiểu tại sao mình lại nhanh mệt đến như thế. Kaz nghĩ rằng có thể là do môi trường của thế giới này đã ảnh hưởng đến cậu nhưng đó không phải là những gì cậu nghĩ. Điều khiến cơ thể cậu nhanh mệt nằm ở vấn đề khác và cậu hoàn toàn không biết đến điều đó. Trong lúc thở lấy hơi, Kaz vẫn không rời mắt khỏi khu rừng phủ đầy màu xanh ấy.

"Cái trận đấu quái quỷ gì thế này?"

Người chơi số 29 đã bắt đầu mất dần kiên nhẫn, anh ta lầm bầm trước khi bắt đầu di chuyển. Vì cũng là một người chơi chuyên nghiệp nên những bước đi của anh ta không hề có một động tác thừa. Giương khẩu súng H&K G3 về phía trước, anh ta bước từng bước rất cẩn thận vì hiểu rằng đối thủ của mình cũng là một người chơi cao tay dù lúc đầu khi nhìn cái tên của đối thủ, anh ta chỉ thấy đó là một cái tên lạ lẫm chưa từng xuất hiện trong GGO. Người chơi này cũng nhận ra rằng trận đấu của anh ta là một trận đấu của sự kiên nhẫn và ẩn nấp. Tuy nhiên nếu có những bước đi khôn ngoan và khéo léo vẫn có thể hạ gục đối phương.

"Rốt cuộc thì đó là thằng quái nào nhỉ?" – Người chơi số 29 thầm nghĩ mà không hề để ý đến...

Keng

Ầm

Một tiếng nổ vang lên phá tan bầu không khí tĩnh lặng nhàm chán của trận đấu. Nghe tiếng động, hàng loạt ánh mắt bắt đầu đổ dồn về màn hình để theo dõi. Vài giây sau đó, hàng loạt những tiếng nổ tiếp tục xuất hiện khiến cho khu vực của trận đấu bị bao phủ trong một làn khói đen. Không ai có thể thấy được bất kì thứ gì, còn với người trong cuộc, anh ta đang trở nên hoảng loạn vì không biết cái gì đã tấn công mình. Chỉ biết rằng nó đến quá nhanh và xuất hiện ở khắp nơi. Một chân của anh ta cũng đã mất còn khẩu súng thì văng về phía trước. Người chơi đó cố bò về phía khẩu súng nhưng tệ hại thay, một loạt những tiếng nổ khác lại vang lên khiến tinh thần anh ta càng trở nên tồi tệ hơn.

"Bỏ... Bỏ cuộc."

Cuối cùng vì không thể chịu đựng được thêm nữa, anh ta dồn hết toàn bộ sức lực hét thật to. Trận đấu kết thúc với thời gian không tưởng: 49 phút 15 giây. Đây cũng là trận đấu lâu nhất tính từ lúc giải đấu bắt đầu. Khi người chơi đó xuất hiện ở khu vực tập trung, đôi mắt anh ta trở nên vô hồn và sợ hãi. Đôi chân run rẩy khuỵu ngã ngay sau đó khi đưa tay giữ lấy đôi vai. Một lát sau, thân hình anh ta bắt đầu phát sáng rồi biến mất trong sự ngỡ ngàng của mọi người.

Quay lại với người thắng cuộc, khi cậu xuất hiện thì mọi ánh mắt đều hướng về phía cậu, kể cả cô gái có mái tóc xanh dương đó. Điều kì lạ hơn là cậu còn không thay đổi bộ đồ tân thủ màu trắng ngay từ lúc bắt đầu. Khi nhìn vào đôi mắt màu nâu đen của cậu, Sinon chợt thấy cái nhìn xa xăm, vô hồn như thể... cậu đã từng trải qua cái chết. Không những thế cô còn nhận ra ở cậu có chút gì đó giống với cô. Sinon cho rằng có thể cậu cũng không xem thế giới này đơn thuần chỉ là một trò chơi. Cô cũng có suy nghĩ rằng cậu tham gia trò chơi này, có lẽ cũng là để... Chợt những kí ức đẫm máu đó lại ùa về khiến cô rùng mình khi nhớ lại.

"Sinon, cô có sao không?" – Thấy biểu hiện khác thường của cô, ánh mắt Kaz trở nên lo lắng.

"Kho... Không, mình ổn." – Sinon rất bất ngờ khi thấy nét mặt cậu thay đổi nhanh chóng. Nghĩ rằng đó có thể chỉ là cảm giác bất chợt, cô hít một hơi thật sâu rồi thở ra nhẹ nhõm để trấn an cậu trai trước mặt. – "Mà cách cậu chiến đấu cũng lạ thật đấy. Mình chưa từng thấy ai chiến đấu như thế bao giờ."

"Chỉ là chút thuốc nổ và lựu đạn thôi mà. Và tôi cũng dùng sạch rồi." – Cậu đáp lại.

"Ừm hửm, thôi bỏ qua đi. Nhưng tại sao cậu lại không mặc giáp thế? Cậu phải biết rằng nếu có giáp thì sẽ giảm một phần lực sát thương chứ?" – Nét mặt Sinon lúc này trở nên nghiêm túc hơn.

"Vì tôi nghĩ có giáp thì cũng như không thôi. Trúng đầu hay tim thì cũng chết." - Cậu trả lời mà không suy nghĩ nhiều.

"Còn có mũ chống đạn kia mà. Đừng nói là... cậu tập trung việc mua vũ khí mà không mua giáp đấy nhé?" – Sinon khoanh tay lại hơi nhíu đôi chân mày.

"À thì... đúng là thế." – Kaz ấp úng đáp lại khi đưa ngón tay gãi lên mặt..

"Thôi, dù sao cũng còn sớm. Đi với mình nào." - Dứt lời, Sinon quay người lại.

"Đi đâu cơ?" – Thắc mắc, cậu hỏi trong khi chân vẫn bước đều bước theo sau.

"Còn hỏi? Mua giáp chứ gì?" – Cô hơi gằn giọng khiến anh bạn học cùng lớp chỉ biết câm nín mà đi theo. Chợt Kazuna chạy về phía cửa ra vào. Có chút ngạc nhiên, cô đuổi theo thì thấy nét mặt cậu đang trở nên căng thẳng. – "Sao thế?"

"Không... chắc là tôi nhìn lầm." – Cậu đáp lại. Tuy nhiên mối nghi ngờ của Sinon vẫn chưa tiêu biến đi.

"Có thật là không sao đấy chứ?" – Cô hỏi lại.

"Vâng." – Cậu gật đầu.

"Vậy ta đi thôi."

Không lâu sau đó, Kazuna quay trở lại thế giới thật. Ngồi dậy và rút những nút hút trên người, không hiểu sao cậu có cảm giác thật lạ. Đó cũng là lần đầu tiên trong bao tháng qua cậu mới có lại cảm giác như thế. Một chút bình yên, một chút yên tâm không có điều gì phải lo lắng cũng như phải sợ hãi những ảo giác vô hình, thật lạ đối với cậu.

"Có chuyện gì hay sao mà trông sắc mặt cậu tươi thế?" – Cô y tá Natsuki lập tức đưa cậu quay lại hiện tại.

"Chẳng có gì hết." – Kazuna lạnh lùng đáp lại, cậu rời khỏi giường và mặc lại đồ.

"Cậu làm tôi tò mò quá đấy. Khi nào kể cho tôi nghe được không?" – Trong lúc sắp xếp lại ga giường, cô hỏi nhưng chỉ nhận được cái im lặng của cậu. Thở dài ngao ngán, sực nhớ ra điều gì đó, cô nói. – "Phải rồi, khi nãy điện thoại của cậu có đổ chuông đấy. Là Kanami gọi."

"Vậy à?" – Cầm trên tay chiếc điện thoại có vỏ ngoài trong suốt, cậu thấy màn hình hiện ra cái tên "Thượng tá Kanami Sho". Vì giờ này cũng đã trễ nên cậu không định gọi lại. Tuy nhiên, nét mặt cậu trở nên nghiêm lại khi thấy một tin nhắn với tiêu đề...

[Họp khẩn.]


	4. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

"Chuyện này là sao?"

Ở trong căn phòng kín không được rộng cho lắm, những chiếc ghế đặt lộn xộn khắp phòng như thể người ta không buồn xếp lại sau khi đứng lên. Ánh sáng trong phòng hơi tối ngoại trừ ánh đèn từ chiếc máy chiếu chiếu lên tường, Kazuna gần như không thể tin vào mắt mình khi nhìn vào màn hình lớn ở trên tường đang hiển thị một người đàn ông có nước da sạm nắng, cởi trần để lộ cơ bắp rắn chắc cùng mái tóc dài màu đen được buộc đuôi ngựa. Nụ cười trên miệng của người đàn ông khiến ai nhìn vào cũng sẽ cảm thấy rùng mình bởi nó chứa sự tàn ác và vô nhân tính. Thông qua hình ảnh, có vẻ như hắn ta đang giao dịch với một nhóm người mặc toàn đồ đen trùm kín từ đầu đến chân. Nơi diễn ra cuộc giao dịch trông như một thành phố đổ nát cùng tông màu vàng của ánh nắng gắt đến cháy da ở Trung Đông. Để ý kĩ hơn, Kazuna còn thấy vết sẹo hình tròn ngay chính giữa trán của hắn.

"Trung úy Vain... Tôi tưởng anh ta chết rồi." – Cậu nói trong khi vẫn siết chặt nắm đấm. Khi nhớ lại, rõ ràng cậu đã tận mắt thấy viên đạn từ khẩu súng ngắn cỡ đạn .50AE đã găm thẳng vào trán viên Trung úy này.

"Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy. Thật khó tin là sau khi ăn đạn vào đầu vẫn có thể sống sờ sờ ra đó." - Đứng bên cạnh Kazuna lúc này là người đàn ông trẻ tuổi có dáng người cao, khoảng 1m8 trở lên. Mái tóc màu trắng được cắt ngắn gọn gàng cùng cặp kính phía trước đôi mắt hai màu xanh và nâu đậm như tô điểm thêm vẻ điển trai của anh. Anh khoanh tay không rời mắt khỏi màn hình.

"Thượng tá, anh có chắc đúng là Vain không?" – Cậu quay đầu hỏi nhưng lại không để ý đến đôi mắt thoáng chút ân hận của anh.

"Dựa vào nhân dạng thì không lầm được. Ngoài ra cậu cũng nên xem cái này." – Đẩy cặp kính lên, Thượng tá Kanami Sho lấy chiếc điều khiển đặt trên bàn, bấm nút và một đoạn video hiện ra. Lần này nó còn khiến cho Kazuna kinh ngạc hơn.

Kẻ có tên Vain đó đứng trước một tên lính được trang bị súng trường, Vain nở nụ cười ngạo nghễ giơ hai tay sang bên. Chuyện tiếp sau đó khiến những ai chứng kiến khó mà tin được. Khi họng súng giật lên, viên đạn găm thẳng vào đầu nhưng Vain chỉ hơi ngả người ra sau rồi đứng thẳng dậy như thể không có chuyện gì xảy ra. Quái lạ hơn, vết thương trên đầu ngừng chảy máu và dần biến mất.

"Có lẽ điều này giải thích tại sao anh ta vẫn còn sống. Nhưng... không lẽ anh ta là người bất tử à?" – Nét mặt Kazuna trở nên căng thẳng hơn khi đưa bàn tay lên chạm cằm còn ngón tay che đi phần miệng. - Tôi cứ tưởng đó chỉ là biệt danh thôi chứ."

"Tôi nghĩ là không. Có thể là do..." – Chợt viên thượng tá ngừng lại và hơi cúi đầu, gương mặt anh trở nên trầm hơn khi nhớ lại chuyện gì đó.

"Anh biết gì à?" – Kazuna thấy khó hiểu khi ánh mắt Kanami hướng về phía cậu.

"Không..." – Nếu không phải căn phòng không được sáng cho lắm, có lẽ Kazuna đã thấy vẻ ngập ngừng cùng ánh mắt có thoáng chút buồn của anh. Kanami quay đầu lảng đi câu hỏi của viên Trung sĩ có gương mặt già trước tuổi ấy. – "Bỏ đi. Vấn đề quan trọng hơn là có thông tin về việc Vain sẽ bán đầu đạn hạt nhân cho Liên minh Hồi giáo..."

"Cái gì cơ? Sao lại có thể?" - Nét mặt Kazuna vẫn chưa hết kinh ngạc. Nếu như điều cậu vừa mới nghe là sự thật, rõ ràng đó không còn là Trung úy Vain mà cậu từng biết.

"Tôi hiểu suy nghĩ của cậu nhưng có muốn không tin cũng không được. Vậy nên ta mới cần phải điều tra về việc này và nó có liên quan đến nhiệm vụ kế tiếp của cậu." - Kanami nhẹ giọng giải thích.

"Sao lại là lúc này..." – Kazuna lẩm bẩm, khuôn mặt cậu hơi cúi xuống còn bàn tay lại siết chặt.

"Sao thế?" – Kanami chợt hỏi khi thấy nét mặt hơi lạ của cậu.

"À không, anh cứ tiếp tục đi." – Rất nhanh, Kazuna xua tay xóa đi sự khó hiểu của cấp trên.

"Nếu đúng như vậy thì không thể để nó trôi nổi trong thị trường chợ đen được. Nhiệm vụ của cậu là lấy lại món hàng đó. Nếu có thể thì tìm Vain và..." – Kanami ngừng lại, anh biết mình không cần phải nói hết câu khi nhìn ánh mắt kiên định của Kazuna. – "Đó là nội dung toàn bộ nhiệm vụ, nhưng cậu cũng vừa mới quay về nên cứ tạm thời nghỉ ngơi đi. Cũng đừng lo nghĩ nhiều về nó vì đã có một đội được cử đi điều tra rồi nên khi nào có thông tin tôi sẽ báo cho cậu."

"Vậy à? Tôi hiểu rồi." – Kazuna gật đầu trước khi đứng thẳng người. Phần nào đó trong thân tâm cậu cảm thấy yên tâm hơn khi có thể kéo dài được khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi. Tuy cậu vẫn mong muốn nhiệm vụ lần này đến chậm hơn, nhưng nếu đó là chuyện có liên quan đến Vain thì cậu không thể bỏ qua được.

"Cậu ổn chứ? Nếu không khỏe thì tôi sẽ cử người khác." – Thấy gương mặt trầm tư của cậu, Kanami mở lời đề nghị.

"Tôi ổn. Có điều tôi lại có chút khó hiểu thôi." - Cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn đối diện với cấp trên.

"Hửm? Chuyện gì thế?" - Kanami hơi nhướng đôi chân mày khi nghe cậu nói.

"Chỉ là... Liên minh Hồi giáo vốn rất ghét Mỹ và từng không ít lần có những động thái cực đoan đối với đất nước này và những nước đồng minh, trong đó có cả chúng ta. Tuy vậy, Vain lại là người Mỹ chính gốc. Tôi thấy thắc mắc là tại sao chúng lại đồng ý giao dịch với anh ta?"

"À cũng không có gì lạ đâu." – Kanami đẩy gọng kính lên khi nghe câu hỏi. – "Ví dụ đơn giản thế này nhé, giữa một khẩu súng cổ và một khẩu súng hiện đại, cậu sẽ chọn loại nào?"

"Loại hiện đại." – Kazuna trả lời không hề suy nghĩ.

"Trường hợp này cũng thế. Chúng biết rõ nếu cứ tiếp tục sử dụng những vũ khí hiện có trong tay, chắc chắn sẽ thua xa rất nhiều về hỏa lực. Vậy nên chúng cần những món vũ khí mạnh hơn, hiện đại và có tầm hủy diệt cao hơn. Hơn nữa, không vũ khí nào tiêu diệt kẻ địch tốt hơn vũ khí của chính chúng." – Kanami từ từ giải thích.

"Kiểu như "Lấy độc trị độc" hay "Gậy ông đập lưng ông ấy" à?"

"Đúng rồi đấy."

"Ra vậy." – Kazuna gật đầu ra vẻ đã hiểu. – "Phải rồi, còn cái này tôi muốn hỏi thêm."

"Gì thế?" – Vị Thượng tá hơi nhướng mày khi thấy nét mặt hơi lo lắng của cậu.

"Dạo này tôi hay có những giấc mơ rất lạ và chúng diễn ra rất thường xuyên. Khi đó, tôi thấy mình đang lơ lửng trong một bồn nước cỡ lớn, rồi có thứ gì đó giống như chiếc mũ được đội lên đầu tôi. Kế đến là những hình ảnh..." – Chợt Kazuna đưa tay lên đầu khi cơn đau bất chợt xuất hiện, cậu cũng không hề để ý thấy đôi mắt hai màu đang phảng phất nỗi buồn của Kanami.

"Vậy à?" – Cố giữ bình tĩnh, anh khoanh tay lại lấy hơi thật sâu. – "Nếu chỉ xảy ra một hai lần thì không sao, nhưng thường xuyên thế này thì... hay là tôi kê thuốc cho cậu vậy. Cứ uống trước khi ngủ là được."

"Cám ơn anh." – Kazuna cúi đầu đáp lễ cấp trên của mình.

"À còn cái này suýt nữa thì tôi quên. Sắp tới bên Cục Phát triển và thử nghiệm Thiết bị cá nhân đang chế tạo một thứ mà tôi nghĩ cậu sẽ thích. Nếu có thời gian thì ghé qua thử xem. Phải rồi, bọn tôi đang tìm một Personal Device Advisor và cậu đang nằm trong danh sách đề cử đấy. Nhưng nhận hay không là ở cậu." – Kanami cười nhẹ khi nói.

"Vâng, tôi sẽ cân nhắc. Cám ơn anh." – Cậu gật đầu đáp lại.

Sau khi nhận thuốc, cậu tạm biệt Kanami trước khi rời khỏi Bộ Quốc Phòng. Đứng trong khu tiền sảnh khá rộng của trụ sở, Kanami đứng nhìn cho đến khi cậu đi hẳn. Không ai biết rằng lúc này đây gương mặt của anh đang trở nên buồn bã và u sầu.

"Thằng bé đi rồi à?"

Chợt một giọng nói trầm ấm xuất hiện phía sau lưng anh. Kanami quay lại thì thấy người đàn ông trung niên có gương mặt nghiêm khắc và từng trải nhưng đôi mắt lại lộ vẻ hiền từ cùng mái tóc ngắn màu đen đang bạc dần đi. Ông mặc bộ đồ dành cho những người có quân hàm từ Thiếu tướng trở lên đính kèm những huy chương trên ngực áo. Thấy ông, anh giơ tay lên trán chào theo lễ nghi.

"Trung tướng, ngài vẫn chưa ngủ sao ạ?" – Sau khi bỏ tay xuống, anh hỏi.

"Nghe tin thằng bé tới nên ta cũng muốn xem nó như thế nào thôi. Nó vẫn khỏe là được rồi. Nhưng khi nhìn mái tóc đang bạc dần cùng làn da nhợt nhạt đó..." – Vị trung tướng ngừng lại, khuôn mặt ông trở nên suy tư hơn.

"Suy cho cùng, tôi cũng không đủ dũng cảm để đối diện với tội lỗi của chính mình." – Kanami siết chặt tay hơn, đôi vai anh đang run còn đầu không ngẩng lên.

"Đừng tự trách mình thế, cậu cũng đã làm những gì có thể rồi. Hơn nữa, chuyện đó cũng không phải hoàn toàn là lỗi của cậu. Nhưng... còn bao lâu nữa?" - Quay đầu nhìn về hướng cửa ra vào, vị Trung tướng hỏi mà trong đó chất chứa đầy nỗi buồn và ưu tư.

"Khoảng... ba tháng, có thể ít hơn." – Kanami ngập ngừng trước khi nói sự thật cay đắng đó. Anh ước rằng giá như đó không phải là sự thật mà anh muốn thấy. – "Không những thế, sẽ còn có những biến chứng khiến cậu ấy đau đớn."

"Nhưng nếu dự án đó thành công, thì liệu có hy vọng không?" – Vị trung tướng vẫn nhẹ nhàng hỏi với hy vọng vơi đi phần nào sự dằn vặt của vị thượng tá trẻ tuổi này.

"Tôi cũng không rõ. Nhưng nếu thành công thì nó không chỉ giúp bản thân Kaz mà còn cả những người giống như cậu ấy. Nhưng kết quả cho đến giờ..." - Kanami nắm chặt tay mà không nói hết câu. Tất cả cho đến lúc vẫn chỉ là con số không.

"Đừng nản chí sớm thế." - Vị Trung tướng nhẹ nhàng nói lời động viên. - "Khi nghe tin nó bị nhiễm loại virus chết người đó, ta thật sự rất sốc. Để rồi khi nghe cậu giải thích, ta mới hiểu ra thứ virus đó chẳng có tác dụng với nó. Có điều... nếu biết được sự thật, thằng bé sẽ như thế nào?"

"Kể cả cậu ấy có giết tôi, tôi vẫn chấp nhận. Cậu ấy xứng đáng được sống như một người bình thường. Vấn đề còn lại là ở tinh thần. Ngài cũng biết, sau khi con gái ngài..." – Chợt Kanami dừng lại.

"Được rồi, cứ nói đi." – Dù vị Trung tướng cảm thấy tim mình đang thắt lại, nhưng ông vẫn giữ được sự điềm tĩnh thường ngày.

"Tôi xin lỗi. Chỉ là việc chứng kiến những người thân thiết bị giết chết trước mặt mình đã khiến cho cậu ấy bị sốc. Nhìn bên ngoài thì không có gì nhưng cảm xúc và tinh thần của cậu ấy thật sự rất mong manh. Rồi tai nạn sau đó lại khiến cậu ấy rơi trầm cảm. Nhưng không hiểu sao từ lúc ngài đề nghị cho cậu ấy đến trường học, tinh thần cậu ấy đã trở nên khá hơn. Dù vậy..." – Kanami ngập ngường, hơi cúi đầu khi nhớ lại những ngày tháng đã qua. - "Dù vậy, tôi chỉ không hiểu tại sao ngài vẫn đồng ý cho cậu ấy ra chiến trường?"

"Sho, cậu đang sống và chiến đấu vì cái gì?"

"Sao ạ?" – Kanami hơi ngạc nhiên khi nghe câu hỏi của vị Trung tướng. Rồi anh hơi cúi đầu khi đáp lại. – "Tôi... cũng không biết."

"Đó là lý do thằng bé tiếp tục chiến đấu. Cho đến tận giây phút cuối cùng nó vẫn mong muốn có thể tìm được câu trả lời cho riêng mình, để rồi có thể ngã xuống không một chút nuối tiếc. Có nói thế nào nó cũng không nghe nên ta cũng đành phải chấp nhận. Nhưng ta cũng nhận ra rằng thằng bé không phải là một đứa trẻ, nó vẫn có những dự định của riêng mình và bản thân là người làm cha làm mẹ thì phải luôn hiểu rõ điều con cái mình mong muốn nhất. Ta chỉ không biết rằng, nếu như thằng bé biết thân phận thực sự của mình, liệu nó có hận ta hay không?"

Khi đó, những hình ảnh về cảnh tượng kinh khủng đó lại hiện lên trong suy nghĩ của vị Trung tướng có gương mặt nghiêm nghị này. Hình ảnh về căn phòng hơi tối và khá nhỏ nằm bên cạnh lò thiêu, nơi đặt một đoạn băng chuyền ngắn được dùng để chuyển những "phế phẩm" đi thẳng vào chỗ tiêu hủy. Trong số những vật thể mang hình người đó, có một số còn cử động, còn thở, còn nói một vài câu chữ ngắn và vô nghĩa. Khi khám phá được cái sự thật tàn nhẫn dưới lớp vỏ bọc nhân đạo đó, ông gần như không tự kiềm chế được bản thân. Ông cho ngừng chiếc băng chuyền lại, ra lệnh cho cấp dưới cứu được ai thì cứu. Nhưng số được cứu so với số chết là quá ít và trong lúc đó, ông cũng tìm thấy một cơ thể nhỏ bé đang bị vùi dưới một khối thịt màu đen không rõ hình hài với những cánh tay, chân trộn lẫn vào nhau. Tuy là một cơ thể hoàn chỉnh, nhưng ông vẫn thấy thương cảm cho một số phận bị coi là "phế phẩm". Ôm lấy cơ thể nhỏ bé ấy, ông thấy đau đớn tột cùng khi chỉ vì một phút ích kỉ của bản thân mà ông đã đánh mất đi lí trí của một con người.

"Vậy ạ?" – Khi nghe vị Trung tướng giải thích cùng với đôi mắt phiền muộn lúc ông đang hồi tưởng lại những kí ức đó, Kanami cảm thấy như vừa nhận ra một điều gì đó. Anh nghĩ rằng mỗi con người đều có lý do để sống và chiến đấu. Anh hít một hơi thật sâu trước khi nhìn người đang đứng bên cạnh mình. – "Trung tướng, dù có thế nào đi nữa, cảm ơn ngài vì đã chấp nhận cậu ấy... con trai của..." - Một lần nữa, Kanami ngừng lại trước khi nói hết câu. Cho đến bây giờ anh vẫn không biết nên gọi Kazuna là gì. Là con trai, hay là em trai của một người bạn đã hy sinh. Anh cũng không biết nữa.

"Con trai, hay em trai... Thật khó mà nói đó là gì. Tất cả những gì hai đứa nó có điểm chung... chỉ là cái tên và gen mà thôi." - Trung tướng đáp lại với giọng nhỏ dần như không muốn nói ra. Suy cho cùng, Kaz, hay Kazuna cũng chỉ là sản phẩm thuộc về sự ích kỉ của một người cha. Ông đã tự trách móc bản thân rất nhiều kể từ sau sự kiện đó. Sự hiện thân của Kamikuro Kazuna cũng là bằng chứng cho tội lỗi khó có thể xóa nhòa của vị Trung tướng với mái đầu bạc dần này. Rồi nét u sầu nhanh chóng qua đi, ông nặn ra một nụ cười gượng gạo và đổi chủ đề để khiến khong khí nặng nề u ám hiện tại biến mất -"Mà dù có là ai đi chăng nữa, có vẻ như thằng bé cũng không thể thoát được cái tên con gái ấy

"Phải nhỉ? Đến giờ tôi vẫn không hiểu tại sao anh ta lại mang cái tên của con gái mặc dù thân là con trai thế?" - Kanami khoanh tay lại nở nụ cười nhẹ. Câu nói của vị Trung tướng đã gợi cho anh một thắc mắc từ rất lâu nhưng mãi đến bây giờ mới có cơ hội để hỏi.

"À cái đấy thì..." – Vị Trung tướng lắc đầu ngao ngán khi nhớ lại câu chuyện dở khóc dở cười ấy. - "Thật ra ta định đặt tên nó là Katyusa nhưng gặp bà nhà ta mắt mũi kèm nhèm, nhìn "Katyusa" lại thành "Kazuna"."

"Biết sao được. Ai bảo ngài sính ngoại đòi đặt cho bằng được cái tên nước ngoài, lại còn là một cái tên Nga nữa chứ." – Kanami mỉm cười và ra vẻ trách móc.

"Ừ thì... đúng là lỗi của ta thật." – Vị Trung tướng cười trừ.

Rồi họ cùng cười trước khi tạm biệt. Hai con người, tuy khác nhau về cấp bậc nhưng lại có chung một suy nghĩ. Sau khi tạm biệt vị Trung tướng, Kanami quay lại căn phòng của mình. Căn phòng tuy không rộng nhưng lại chất đầy sách, những tập hồ sơ và những ống nghiệm chứa nhiều chất lỏng đủ màu sắc. Ngồi vào chiếc bàn được đặt đối diện với cửa ra vào, Kanami nhìn vào tập hồ sơ màu gỗ, lấy ra vài tờ giấy từ bên trong rồi nhìn vào những dòng thông tin mà chính anh là người đã điền vào.

"Thế hệ thứ ba. Tên mã: C-7, năm tạo: 2020. Kết quả: Thất bại." – Lẩm nhẩm đọc những dòng chữ được khoanh tròn, Kanami vắt tay lên trán mà không để ý đến thời gian đang trôi đi một cách lặng lẽ.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

"Tớ xin lỗi Shinkawa-san."

Khi đang ở trong công viên cùng với một người bạn, Sinon rất tức giận vì đêm hôm trước đã có một kẻ cả gan thách đấu tay đôi với cô. Điều đáng ngạc nhiên là hắn ta đã chiến thắng một cách quá dễ dàng đến nỗi không ai có thể tin và mắt mình khi chứng kiến. Viên đạn từ khẩu Hecate II của nhân vật Sinon có vận tốc rất nhanh, thế mà lại bị chặt làm đôi chỉ trong nháy mắt ở khoảng cách rất gần. Không những thế, kẻ có avatar mang gương mặt nữ giới đó lại có vài hành động cũng như lời nói khiến cô vừa ngượng lại vừa bực mình. Trong lúc giơ ngón tay tạo thành hình khẩu súng cùng với lời nói sẽ tiêu diệt kẻ đáng ghét kia thì người ở bên cạnh cô lúc này, một cậu trai trạc tuổi với mái tóc hơi ngắn màu nâu thuần đã ôm lấy cô. Vì quá bất ngờ cũng như nỗi sợ hãi chợt xuất hiện, cô đẩy cậu ra và giữ khoảng cách.

"Vì sao chứ? Lẽ nào mình không xứng đáng được ở bên cậu?" – Gương mặt Shinkawa lúc này biểu hiện rõ sự thất vọng pha lẫn ngạc nhiên.

"Hiện tại tớ không thể nghĩ đến chuyện đó được." – Shino hơi cúi đầu kéo chiếc khăn choàng cổ, giọng hơi trầm.

"Lẽ nào... là vì hắn ta, kẻ có avatar hệt như con gái, hay là..." – Bàn tay cậu trai tóc nâu siết chặt hơn, cậu hơi gằn giọng khi nhắc đến ai đó.

"Anh ta không liên quan gì đến chuyện này, cả Kamikuro-kun cũng vậy." – Shino bình tĩnh đáp lại.

"Người chơi kia thì mình không nói, nhưng người mà cậu gọi là Kamikuro-kun ấy không những học cùng lớp mà còn sống bên cạnh cậu. Mình biết cậu thích và ghét ai, cho đến giờ đâu có đứa con trai nào cậu gọi bằng hậu tố "kun" đâu chứ?" – Shinkawa vừa nói vừa tiến gần hơn về phía Shino. – "Nghe mình đi Shino, hắn ta không tốt đẹp như cậu tưởng đâu."

"Cậu nói vậy là sao?" – Shino hơi mở to đôi mắt màu đen lộ vẻ bất ngờ.

"Người tên Kamikuro đó... Hắn là học sinh cá biệt, không ai biết hắn đến từ đâu, cả thân thế cũng không ai rõ. Không những vậy hắn còn giao lưu với rất nhiều tên côn đồ khác thậm chí là cả Yakuza." – Shinkawa hơi lớn tiếng khi giải thích.

"Tất cả chỉ là tin đồn thôi. Vả lại cậu ấy cũng..." – Chợt Shino dừng lại.

Lần đầu tiên cô gặp cậu là sau khi Tuần lễ vàng kết thúc và Kamikuro Kazuna xuất hiện như một học sinh được chuyển vào trường giữa chừng. Vì tính cách lúc nào cũng lầm lì khiến cậu trở nên khó gần và cũng không ai muốn bắt chuyện với cậu ta. Thế nhưng Shino chỉ để ý đến một điều, đó là lần đầu hai người chạm mặt nhau. Khi đó gương mặt của Kazuna biểu hiện rõ sự ngạc nhiên còn đôi mắt màu nâu đen đã mở rất to như thể vừa thấy một điều mà cậu không thể tin được. Trong lúc còn chưa hiểu chuyện gì thì Shino đã nhận được cái cúi đầu đi kèm lời xin lỗi của Kazuna.

Điểm bất ngờ thứ hai, là họ cùng ở chung một dãy phòng trọ và cậu chỉ cách cô đúng một bức tường. Có điều cậu lại rất ít khi ở nhà và thường xuyên nghỉ học một vài ngày, có khi là cả tuần. Cũng vì thế mà điểm số của cậu cực kì thấp, chỉ nổi trội ở một hai môn nhưng nó không đủ để giúp cậu thoát khỏi cảnh đội sổ. Shino cũng thấy ngạc nhiên khi có một vài lần cậu bị thương nhưng khi cô hỏi, cậu lại bảo chỉ vấp té ở cái cầu thang nào đó. Thời gian đầu, cô có thấy hơi sợ sệt và lo lắng khi ở cạnh một người không rõ lai lịch như thế nhưng rồi sau một vài sự kiện đã khiến cô thay đổi cách nhìn của mình về cậu con trai kì lạ này. Cậu luôn giúp đỡ cô một cách vô điều kiện, như những lúc đồ đạc của cô bị mất hoặc bị tước đi, chúng đều được cậu đưa lại chỉ vài ngày sau đó, có khi là trong ngày. Cô thật sự không hiểu lý do tại sao một người có tính cách trầm lặng và lối cư xử đôi lúc có phần bạo lực lại luôn quan tâm đến cô nhiều như thế.

Nhưng có một điều khiến Shino luôn cảm thấy khó hiểu. So với lần đầu xuất hiện cho đến nay thì trông cậu như hai con người khác hẳn. Nếu không phải vì đôi mắt lúc nào cũng đượm buồn như đang nuối tiếc một điều gì đó và tính tình trầm lặng thì cô đã không nhận ra cậu. Có điều gương mặt lại trở nên già hẳn đi còn mái tóc màu đen thì càng lúc càng bạc màu. Nhớ đến điều đó, nét mặt Shino lại trở nên trầm tư hơn khi thấy sự thay đổi quá khác biệt chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn của chàng trai đó.

"Shino, cậu có nghe mình nói không?" – Chợt Shinkawa nói to đưa cô quay lại thực tại.

"À xin lỗi, tớ hơi lơ đễnh một chút. Nhưng tóm lại..." – Shino lấy một hơi thật sâu trước khi nói. – "Kamikuro-kun không phải là con người như cậu nghĩ. Vì đã tiếp xúc nhiều với cậu ấy nên tớ có thể khẳng định như vậy."

"Không phải đâu, cậu đừng để vẻ ngoài của hắn đánh lừa..."

"Shinkawa Kyouji, tớ nhắc lại. Kamikuro Kazuna là bạn của tớ, và tớ rất ghét những ai nói xấu người khác sau lưng." – Shino gằn giọng và cô không thể kiềm chế được sự tức giận. Chợt... – "Ơ?"

Thấy đôi mắt mở to của Shino hướng lên trời, Shinkawa cũng quay người lại và thấy một vật thể đang rơi xuống với tốc độ khá nhanh. Càng lúc vật thể đó càng gần hơn cho đến khi...

Rầm

Rắc

Tòm

Hàng loạt âm thanh vang lên liên tiếp và những gì mà hai người thấy là cả một hàng cây xanh bị cày nát, mặt đất thì phủ đầy lá cây còn vật thể kì lạ kia đâm thẳng xuống khiến nước trong hồ văng tung tóe khắp nơi. Khi lại gần, họ phát hiện thấy một vật thể màu đen có hình người bò lên cùng một thứ gì đó ở phía sau lưng trong như một cái ba lô bằng kim loại. Khi vật thể đó đưa tay lên đầu thì...

"Kamikuro-kun?" – Cô gái có mái tóc ngắn màu đen thốt lên kinh ngạc khi thấy anh bạn hàng xóm đang ướt sũng người còn tay thì cầm thứ trông như chiếc mũ trùm.

"Asada...san?" – Ngược lại, anh chàng kia cũng vậy.

Xẹt xẹt

Trong lúc Shino và Shinkawa còn chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì thì Kazuna đã tháo vật thể sau lưng, vứt xuống hồ khi nó xuất hiện vài tia điện xẹt. Ngay sau đó cậu chạy tới lấy thân người che chắn cho Shino trước khi...

Bùm

Một tiếng nổ đinh tai vang lên và mặt hồ lại một lần nữa được dậy sóng. Một số người vì nghe một vài tiếng động lạ trước đó cũng xuất hiện đồng thời họ cũng chứng kiến luôn cả vụ nổ cũng như...

"Nổ to thật. Tí thì chết." – Thấy Shino vẫn an toàn, Kazuna thở một hơi đầy nhẹ nhõm trước khi quay lại nhìn "hậu quả" do mình gây ra. Quái dị hơn là cậu lại đứng đó nhận xét rất bình thản trong sự ngạc nhiên của hai người kia.

"Gì thế? Khủng bố hả?"

"Chứ còn gì nữa. Bọn nó thả bom xuống hồ. Gọi cảnh sát mau"

"Thủ phạm là ba đứa kia. Mau bắt chúng lại."

"Chết rồi, làm sao bây giờ?" – Bất ngờ và có chút hoảng hốt vì lâm vào cảnh họa vô đơn chí, Shinkawa Kyouji còn chưa biết phải làm gì thì đã thấy thủ phạm đang kéo tay Shino tháo chạy khỏi công viên. Một lát sau cả ba đều nghe âm thanh mà họ đều biết rằng rắc rối thật sự đã đến.

"Nè cậu kia, đứng lại đó cho tôi." – Viên cảnh sát mặc bộ quân phục màu xanh đen hét to đầy uy lực.

"Cảnh sát? Không xong rồi. Shino..." – Shinkawa quay lại thì đã không thấy hai người kia đâu. – "Cái quái... Ặc."

"Báo cáo, đã bắt được thủ phạm. Có lẽ là học sinh trung học." – Viên cảnh sát nhanh chóng quật ngã Shinkawa trước khi nói vào bộ đàm.

"Thả tôi ra. Tôi vô tội. Thủ phạm là người khác cơ mà." – Dù bị đau nhưng Shinkawa vẫn cố nói thật to.

"Về đồn rồi muốn nói gì thì nói." – Sau đó, một số cảnh sát khác cũng tới áp giải Shinkawa lên xe. Khi mọi thứ được dọn dẹp thì không gian tĩnh lặng trong công viên lại được trả về như lúc ban đầu.

"Có vẻ an toàn rồi." - Chợt có tiếng nói phát ra từ một nơi gần chiếc xích đu mà Shino đã ngồi khi nãy. – "Chúng ta đi thôi."

Kẹt

Khi nắp của chiếc thùng rác màu xanh lục hình chữ nhật được mở ra, một dáng người khá thấp bước ra từ bên trong. Tuy không có bất kì mẩu rác nào nhưng mùi thì vẫn còn đọng lại và khiến anh chàng có mái tóc đang bạc dần lúc này tỏa ra một mùi hương chẳng dễ chịu chút nào. Tuy nhiên với cậu thế nào thì cũng được vì vẫn còn một điều khác quan trọng hơn.

"Asada-san, cô ổn chứ?" – Thấy cô bạn hàng xóm vẫn ngồi yên một chỗ. Kazuna giật mình, gương mặt cậu trở nên lo lắng hơn.

"Tuyệt thật. Đây là lần đầu tiên mình trốn cảnh sát đấy." – Shino ngước đầu lên rồi cười thật tươi trong sự ngỡ ngàng của chàng trai đối diện. – "Tuy là có hơi... hôi. Nhưng còn cậu, mùi như thế mà vẫn..."

"So với mùi xác chết thối rữa chất đống thì có là gì." - Cậu lẩm bẩm không thành tiếng.

"Cậu vừa nói gì à?" – Vì nghe không rõ nên cô hỏi lại. Cô cũng để ý thấy nét cậu hơi trầm xuống như vừa nhớ lại một kí ức không hay.

"À không, không có gì." – Kazuna nhanh chóng xua đi sự khó hiểu trên gương mặt cô bạn học cùng lớp – "Asada-san thật sự không sao chứ? Xin lỗi, tình thế gấp gáp quá nên..."

"Được rồi mà, mình không sao." – Shino trấn an Kazuna khi cậu giúp cô ra khỏi chiếc thùng. – "Nếu không nhờ cậu đưa cái này thì chắc mình cũng ngộp thở rồi. Trông thì nhỏ nhưng lại cực kì hữu ích." - Vừa nói cô vừa nhìn một cách thích thú vào vật thể trông như một chiếc gậy nhỏ chỉ bằng bàn tay của mình, trên đó còn có một chỗ để có thể ngậm vào.

"Đây là ống thở, nó có thể lọc lấy oxi kể cả trong nước. Nếu Asada-san thích thì cứ giữ lấy." – Kazuna buông lời không một giây suy nghĩ.

"Ể?"

"Xin đừng lo, dù sao tôi cũng còn vài cái ở nhà mà." – Cậu nói ngay khi Shino còn đang ngập ngừng. Sau đó cậu thở một hơi đầy sự yên tâm. -"May thật đấy, tôi cứ sợ nó không hoạt động."

"Nhưng mà... liệu Shinkawa-san không sao chứ?"

"À người đó sẽ được thả trong hôm nay thôi." – Thấy sự lo lắng của cô, Kazuna nhanh chóng lên tiếng.

"Sao cậu biết?" – Hơi bất ngờ, cô hỏi.

"À thì..." – Lúc này, đầu óc của Kazuna mới chịu hoạt động hết công suất. Cậu suy nghĩ cố tìm ra lời giải thích hợp lý nhất. – "Nếu anh ta vô tội cũng như không có bằng chứng thì cảnh sát đâu thể giữ anh ta được."

"Cũng đúng nhỉ?." – Shino thấy yên tâm hơn nhưng cô vẫn không rời mắt khỏi thủ phạm thật sự. – "Có điều sao cậu lại xuất hiện từ trên trời vậy? Đã thế còn mặc bộ đồ kì lạ nữa?"

Trên người Kazuna lúc này là bộ đồ màu xanh đen hơi bó sát vào người, ngoài ra nó còn có rất nhiều túi nhỏ đựng hộp tiếp đạn trên thắt lưng mà Shino vẫn thường thấy trong GGO. Có điều cô phải bịt mũi lại khi đến gần để có thể nhìn kĩ hơn.

"À thì..." – Gương mặt Kazuna hiện rõ sự lúng túng khiến Shino chỉ có thể bật cười quên đi sự thắc mắc của bản thân. Chợt có tiếng chuông điện thoại reo lên.

"Kaz đấy à? Thử nghiệm sản phẩm sao rồi?" – Đầu dây bên kia là giọng nam khá trẻ và giọng anh ta cũng khá hào hứng.

"Tôi suýt chết đấy, Thư...Kanami-san." – Chợt Kazuna nhận ra cậu không ở một mình. – "Lúc đầu bay thì ổn nhưng có vẻ như không giữ thăng bằng tốt cho lắm. Một lúc sau thì tôi mất khả năng điều khiển và rơi xuống. Mà đến giờ thì anh đã biết rồi nhỉ?"

"Yên tâm, tôi sẽ thu xếp mọi chuyện. Đúng là chuyện chẳng ai ngờ, có điều cậu còn lành lặn là quá tốt rồi. Thôi chào nhé."

Kazuna thở phào vì đã giải quyết xong một chuyện. Một lần nữa cậu lại phải vắt óc suy nghĩ để tìm lời giải thích cho tất cả những sự việc vừa xảy ra cho cô gái đang đứng bên cạnh mình. Gương mặt cô lúc này hiện rõ sự ngạc nhiên khiến Kazuna càng bối rối hơn.

"Cái này... Nói sao nhỉ? Chẳng là... tôi đang tham gia thử nghiệm một thiết bị cho phép con người có thể bay. Tuy nhiên vì là sản phẩm chưa hoàn thiện nên..." – Vừa nói cậu vừa gãi đầu không biết lời giải thích như thế đã hợp lý hay chưa.

"Kết quả là suýt chút nữa..." – Shino ngừng lại. Quả thật nếu Kazuna không tháo thiết bị đó ra kịp thời có lẽ cậu cũng đã tan xác rồi. – "Lần sau đừng làm những chuyện nguy hiểm như thế nữa."

"V...Vâng. Tôi xin lỗi." – Thấy gương mặt lo lắng của cô, Kazuna giật mình trả lời theo cảm tính.

"Cậu vẫn ổn là được rồi. Ế?" – Gương mặt Shino đang từ lo lắng chuyển sang bất ngờ pha lẫn sự thú vị khi nhìn thứ trên tay Kazuna.

"Đây là cái mà tôi vừa thử nghiệm." – Trên tay Kazuna lúc này là một thiết bị có hình dáng như một chiếc điện thoại nhưng nếu nhìn kĩ, người ta có thể khẳng định nó là một thứ gì đó còn hiện đại hơn nhiều. Lúc đầu, nó giống như một cái khung hình chữ nhật cùng một nút bấm bên dưới và thiết bị này chỉ vừa bàn tay Kazuna. Nhưng khi cậu ấn nút, lập tức chiếc khung được lấp đầy bằng một cửa sổ ảo. Chưa hết, khi cậu sử dụng chức năng hiển thị ảnh ảo 3D, ngay tức thì từ ống kính nhỏ ở khung trên hiện lên ảnh ba chiều của một thứ trông như chiếc ba lô cỡ nhỏ có ống phóng bên dưới. Tuy nhiên cái mà Shino cảm thấy thích thú không phải là ở chiếc điện thoại được thiết kế kì lạ mà là khả năng hiển thị ảnh ảo của nó. – "Nó được gọi PFD, đầy đủ là Personal Flying Device. Về cơ bản thì ống phản lực phía dưới sẽ đóng vai trò là bộ đẩy trong khi phần hở ở hai bên sẽ có đảm nhiệm việc điều hướng."

"Hm..." – Shino nheo mắt suy nghĩ khi nhìn những dòng thông tin cũng như chiếc PFD đó. – "Không hiểu sao mình nghĩ nếu có thể thêm một đôi cánh thì sẽ giữ thăng bằng tốt hơn."

"Cánh à?" – Kazuna hơi mở miệng trước khi đưa tay lên che đi phần miệng ra vẻ suy tư. – "Cũng có thể. Tôi sẽ nói lại với bên phát triển xem sao. Cám ơn Asada-san."

"Mình có làm gì nhiều đâu." – Cô cười đáp lại nhưng rồi nét mặt lại trở nên nghiêm túc. – "Mà này, chúng ta đều cùng tuổi vậy nên cậu đừng khách sáo như thế. Thành thật mà nói đôi lúc mình cũng thấy hơi khó chịu khi lúc nào cậu cũng cứ giữ vẻ lịch sự hơi quá như vậy."

"Xi... Xin lỗi." – Kazuna khựng người lại khi nghe Shino nói.

"Cũng đừng xin lỗi nếu cậu không làm gì sai, được chứ?" – Cô hơi nhướng mày khiến Kazuna nín ngay. Khi thấy cái gật đầu của cậu, cô mới mỉm cười. – "Sao thế?"

"À chỉ là..." – Bất giác, Kazuna đưa ngón tay gãi gãi lên mặt. – "Đây là... lần đầu tiên tôi thấy Asada-san cười thật tươi. Khi đó... trông Asada-san rất... xinh." – Phải mất một lúc lâu cậu mới có thể nói hết một câu đơn giản.

"Chà trông cậu như vậy mà cũng biết nịnh quá nhỉ?" – Tuy có hơi ngạc nhiên nhưng cô vẫn khiến vẻ bối rối của Kazuna hiện ngay trên mặt cậu. Cô lại mỉm cười, đưa hai tay sau lưng còn đôi má có chút ửng hồng khi nhìn anh chàng đang gãi gãi ngón tay lên mặt. – "Cám ơn nhé, Kazuna-kun..."

"Có chuyện gì à?" – Thoáng thấy gương mặt từ vui cười chuyển sang trầm tư của cô, cậu hỏi.

"Không hẳn." - Shino phân vân mãi không biết có nên hỏi hay không. - "Tóm lại cũng không có gì quan trọng đâu. Hơn nữa cũng gần tối rồi nên chúng ta về thôi. Đứng ở đây nữa thì khéo không rửa sạch mùi được đâu đấy."

"Vân..." – Chưa kịp nói thì Kazuna đã thấy cái nhướng mày khó chịu của Shino. – "Vậy ta đi thôi."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

Sau khi khử sạch toàn bộ mùi trên cơ thể, Kazuna đứng trước cửa căn phòng của cô bạn học cùng lớp, đưa tay gõ vài tiếng rồi chờ đợi nhưng không hề có bất kì động tĩnh nào. Cảm thấy hơi lo, cậu gõ thêm hai ba lần nữa thì mới nghe tiếng của cô. Kazuna thở phào nhẹ nhõm để rồi giật mình thắc mắc tại sao cậu lại cảm thấy yên tâm. Đúng lúc đó thì cánh cửa mở ra và cuối cùng cậu cũng hiểu nguyên nhân tại sao cô không thể trả lời cậu ngay khi nghe tiếng gõ cửa.

"Kazuna-kun? Xin lỗi đã để cậu đợi." – Đưa tay cầm chiếc khăn màu trắng lau đi mái tóc ngắn còn đang ướt, cô gái cảm thấy hơi ngạc nhiên khi anh chàng đối diện quay mặt đi hướng khác.

"À không... tôi mới là người phải xin lỗi." – Giọng cậu hơi ngập ngừng và để lộ chút lúng túng. Khi đã định thần lại, cậu đưa mắt nhìn người đối diện rồi đưa tay lên. – "Cảm ơn Asada-san vì đã cho tôi mượn tập."

"Bản tính khó dời nhỉ?" – Cô thở dài khi nhận lại đống tập.

"Có... chuyện gì à?" – Kazuna hơi khựng người khi thấy đôi chân mày hơi nhíu lại của Shino khi nhìn cậu.

"Cũng không hẳn. Mình chẳng đã nói rồi sao? Chúng ta đều cùng tuổi với nhau và cậu không cần phải giữ lịch sự với mình như vậy. Điều đó chỉ khiến mình khó chịu hơn chứ không thoải mái chút nào đâu." – Cô khoanh tay lại, nét mặt vẫn không hề thay đổi.

"Vậy à? Tôi xi..." – Chưa kịp nói hết câu thì cậu đã thấy gương mặt có chút giận của cô gái khiến cậu nín ngay. – "Tôi hiểu rồi. Chỉ là... tôi vốn không giao tiếp nhiều nên..."

"Vậy thì thay đổi ngay từ bây giờ đi." – Lúc này, cô mới chịu mỉm cười. – "Từ giờ cứ gọi mình là Shino được rồi."

"Ể? Nhưng..." – Gương mặt Kazuna lại trở nên bối rối, cậu hơi ngả người về phía sau khi nghe cô nói.

"Không sao đâu mà. Đổi lại mình cũng gọi cậu là Kazuna, được chứ?" – Shino không biết rằng cô đang khiến cho người đối diện mình trở nên lóng nga lóng ngóng hơn và biểu hiện đó lại có thể khiến cô bật cười.

"Kaz là được rồi. Mọi người cũng hay gọi mình như thế." – Mất vài giây để bình tĩnh, cậu đưa ngón tay lên gãi má. Không biết từ lúc nào hành động này lại trở thành một thói quen của cậu mỗi khi đối diện với Shino. Chợt cậu thấy có chút gì đó kì lạ trên gương mặt đang tủm tỉm cười của cô, cậu hỏi. – "Có chuyện gì à?"

"Nói ra cậu đừng giận. Khi lần đầu nghe tên cậu, mình đã nghĩ đó là một nữ sinh chứ không phải nam sinh đâu." - Dứt lời, cô cười rồi thả tay đưa ra sau lưng.

"Thật ra... lúc đầu mình có một cái tên khác, nhưng mẹ mình lại nghe nhầm và kết quả thì Shino cũng biết rồi. Không những thế chị mình cũng thích cái tên này hơn."

Tuy nét mặt không hề thay đổi, nhưng không ai biết trong thân tâm cậu lúc này lại đang nhớ đến người chị. Mỗi khi nhớ lại những kí ức đó chỉ khiến cậu thêm buồn bã và dằn vặt. Giá như ngày đó cậu mạnh mẽ và thông minh hơn, thì họ đã không phải chết. Dù cho có ra tay truy đuổi bọn sát nhân cũng không cách nào khiến cậu thanh thản. Thời gian cứ thế trôi đi, cho đến bây giờ cậu cũng không làm gì khác ngoại trừ bắn và giết. Càng ngày càng có nhiều người chết dưới tay cậu, bất kể là ai.

"Nhưng nhìn cậu thì chẳng ai nghĩ là con gái đâu. Chả bù với một kẻ nào đó..." – Chợt Shino ngừng lại khi nhớ tới gã game thủ đáng ghét đó. Cho đến lúc này cô vẫn chưa nguôi cơn giận và cũng tự trách mình quá ngây thơ khi bị vẻ bề ngoài đó đánh lừa. Không những thế lại còn vào chung một phòng thay đồ. Mỗi khi nhớ lại chỉ khiến cô muốn găm viên đạn từ khẩu súng Hecate II vào người hắn. - "Cậu không sao chứ?" – Shino hỏi khi thấy ánh mắt đượm buồn của cậu, giọng cô hơi trầm đi.

"À không có gì đâu. Chỉ là mình đang nhớ lại chút chuyện thôi." – Cậu nhanh chóng xóa đổi chủ đề. "Nhưng người mà Shino đang nói đến, theo mình nghĩ anh ta không phải là người xấu đâu. Mà anh ta đã làm gì không phải à?"

"Còn hơn cả "làm gì". Hắn chỉ khiến mình tức chết thôi." – Biểu hiện giận dữ của Shino khiến Kazuna hơi ngạc nhiên. Đây cũng là lần đầu tiên cậu thấy cô giận đến thế. – "Kệ hắn đi. Mà sao cậu lại tham gia giải BoB trễ thế? Tuy cách chiến đấu của cậu khá hay nhưng không phải là biện pháp lâu dài với một người đang ở level một. Giá mà có thêm thời gian để tăng cấp cho cậu nhỉ?"

"Shino nói cũng đúng." – Khi nhớ lại việc không thể sử dụng khẩu súng trường M4, Kazuna nhận ra cậu chẳng biết một chút gì về cái thế giới đó. - "Nhưng mình nghĩ chắc cũng không có gì nghiêm trọng đâu."

"Sao lại không chứ? Cấp độ càng cao thì chỉ số của cậu cũng vậy. Hơn nữa vòng đấu chính có rất nhiều đối thủ mạnh. Nếu mà mình biết cậu đi theo hướng nào thì có lẽ sẽ giúp cậu chọn vũ khí tốt hơn rồi."

"Ể? Hướng nào là sao?" – Gương mặt Kazuna lúc này hiện rõ sự khó hiểu.

"Ví dụ nhé, STR sẽ giúp cậu mang vác nhiều hơn cũng như trang bị các loại súng hạng nặng. VIT sẽ tăng lượng máu của cậu. DEF thì tăng khả năng phòng thủ. DEX giúp cậu bắn chính xác hơn còn AGI thì giúp cậu hoạt động nhanh hơn và giảm thiểu khả năng trúng đạn. Tùy theo sở thích cá nhân mà cộng điểm. Như mình là tập trung vào STR và DEX trong khi AGI chỉ vừa đủ để di chuyển. Mà cậu có hiểu mình nói gì không thế?" – Thấy nét mặt "Nai vàng ngơ ngác" của cậu, Shino hỏi ngay.

"Không." – Cậu lắc đầu.

"Bó tay." – Cô cúi đầu, đưa tay chạm trán rồi thở một hơi dài ngao ngán.

"Nhưng mà... nếu đúng như Shino nói, mình nghĩ có lẽ sẽ theo đường DEX-AGI còn STR vừa đủ để trang bị súng trường hoặc súng tỉa. Ngoài ra cũng nên tăng thêm DEF." – Ngộ ra được cái gì đó, cậu nói.

"Nếu cậu thành một xạ thủ thì sẽ cần rất nhiều STR đấy, hơn nữa súng trường cũng cần không ít điểm DEX. Nếu tăng nhiều chỉ số cùng một lúc như vậy sẽ khiến nhân vật của cậu khó mà mạnh lên được. Tốt nhất là nên tập trung theo một đường thôi." – Shino giải thích.

"Rắc rối thật." – Kazuna thở dài. Cậu nhận ra bản thân không thuộc về thế giới của GGO dù nó vẫn là một chiến trường của súng đạn. Nếu như là ngoài đời thật thì mấy cái chỉ số đó không bao giờ là điều khiến cậu phải bận tâm đến. Vấn đề là cậu đang có việc cần phải làm trong thế giới đó, nếu không...

"Cậu ổn chứ?" – Shino hơi lo lắng khi thấy nét mặt trầm tư của cậu. – "Nếu khó quá cậu cũng có thể bỏ cuộc rồi chờ đến năm sau cũng được mà."

"À mình không sao." – Kazuna nhanh chóng xua đi sự lo lắng của cô. "Chỉ là có hơi ê ẩm một chút."

"Cũng chả trách được." – Chợt nhớ ra cái gì đó, cô nói. – "Mà cậu rơi từ độ cao thế mà chỉ ê ẩm người thì đúng là khó tin thật."

"Là do bộ đồ đang mặc thôi. Nó vốn được thiết kế để chịu va đập mà. Có điều lại không chống được đạn..." – Kazuna giật mình như vừa nói hớ cái gì đó.

"Chống đạn?"

"À không, mình nói linh tinh ấy mà."

"Nhưng việc bay thử một thứ còn đang trong quá trình thử nghiệm như vậy không phải quá nguy hiểm sao? Hơn nữa sao cậu lại nhận một công việc có quá nhiều rủi ro như thế? Vả lại, không phải cậu sợ bay à?" – Shino hơi cao giọng, gương mặt cô lại hiện rõ sự lo lắng và quan tâm khi nhớ lại hình ảnh chàng trai run lên, nét mặt thì đau đớn và thở gấp vì sợ hãi.

"Nói thế cũng không đúng lắm. Với lại, mình đã nói là mình chỉ sợ ngồi trong máy bay thôi. Chứ trong quá trình bay hay lơ lửng trên không không phải là vấn đề." – Cậu đáp lại nhưng vẫn thấy lạnh sống lưng.

"À phải nhỉ. Thật may khi ai cũng an toàn." – Shino nhẹ giọng. Nhưng cô vẫn thấy hơi khó hiểu khi nhớ lại những hành động của Kaz khi đó. Chúng giống như thể cậu đang cố giấu diếm điều gì đó. Tuy nhiên cho đến giờ cô vẫn không suy đoán ra được gì.

"Thật ra các thiết bị sẽ được thử nghiệm trước trong môi trường thực tế ảo, sau đó mới thử nghiệm ở ngoài đời thực. Sự cố ngày hôm qua có lẽ là ngẫu nhiên thôi và cũng rất ít khi xảy ra, vậy nên Shino cũng không cần phải lo lắng quá như vậy." – Kazuna vừa giải thích vừa trấn an cô bạn hàng xóm.

"Vậy à?" – Lúc này cô mới cảm thấy yên tâm hơn một chút. – "Nhưng lần sau phải cẩn thận hơn đấy."

"Hiểu rồi." – Cậu gật đầu đáp lại. – "Mình cần ra ngoài một chút nên có lẽ sẽ đăng nhập hơi trễ. Hy vọng sẽ vào kịp lúc."

"Vậy hẹn gặp lại... Hơ?"

"Ai đó?" – Thấy bóng người, Kazuna lập tức rút khẩu súng màu đen sau lưng trong khi lấy thân người che cho Shino. Bóng người đó hơi thấp và nhanh chóng chạy đi khi bị phát hiện. Kazuna có thể đuổi theo nhưng cậu nghĩ như vậy không phải là cách hay. Nếu đó là kẻ sát nhân đang được đồn đại trong GGO thì sẽ rất nguy hiểm nếu để Shino ở một mình. Nhưng điều tiếp theo xảy ra khiến cậu hoàn toàn bất ngờ. Khi quay người lại, cậu thấy Shino đang ngồi gục xuống đất, đôi mắt màu đen mở to hết cỡ như thể vừa gặp một cơn ác mộng tồi tệ. Người cô run lên còn đôi tay giữ lấy vai.

"Shino, cậu không sao chứ?" – Quá bất ngờ, cậu đến gần hơn nói thật to nhưng không có tiếng trả lời. Kazuna chợt giật mình nhớ lại. Cậu đã từng thấy biểu hiện kì lạ này khi còn ở trên chiếc máy bay ngày nào. Lúc đó, Shino cũng như vậy, run rẩy sợ hãi và không hề đáp lại tiếng gọi của cậu. – "Shino, cậu có nghe mình nói gì không?"

"Tránh xa tôi ra." – Cô hét thật to rồi đưa tay đẩy khiến Kazuna ngạc nhiên hơn.

Kazuna không hề biết rằng cậu đã vô tình khơi lại kí ức đau thương của cô. Ngay lúc này đây, hình ảnh về khẩu súng trên tay cô bé Asada Shino ngày ấy cùng dòng màu máu đỏ tươi từ từ chảy về phía cô. Gương mặt tên cướp vẫn giữ vẻ kinh hoàng không hiểu tại sao bản thân hắn bị giết dưới tay một đứa trẻ. Dù năm tháng trôi qua vẫn không cách nào giúp Shino quên đi những hình ảnh kinh khủng đó. Chúng vẫn luôn ám ảnh cô, khiến cô trở nên sợ hãi khi gặp bất kì khẩu súng nào và tiếp xúc với nam giới. Cũng vì những lý do đó mà cô bị bắt nạt cho đến tận bây giờ. Dù thời gian có qua đi bao nhiêu năm nữa, những kí ức đó sẽ mãi là bằng chứng rõ ràng nhất về việc cô đã giết người

"Shino, trả lời tôi đi. Là tôi, Kamikuro Kazuna đây." – Thấy sự vô hồn đi cùng sợ hãi trên gương mặt cô gái trẻ, Kazuna không biết nên làm gì cũng như không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra với cô. Bất giác, cậu đưa tay giữ lấy đôi vai cô rồi hét thật to hết sức đến nỗi giọng hét đó có thể khiến cậu mất đi cả giọng nói vốn đã yếu ớt từ trước. Nhưng kể cả như thế vẫn không làm cho Kazuna phải bận tâm vì ngay lúc này có thứ khác còn quan trọng hơn cái cơ thể đang chết dần của cậu.

"Kamikuro...Kazuna à?" – Shino hơi mở miệng nhưng đôi mắt màu đen vô hồn ấy vẫn giữ nguyên.

"Phải..." – Cậu trả lời với hơi rất yếu. Khi đưa tay khỏi đôi vai Shino, chợt một cơn đau quái lạ xuất hiện khiến cậu không thể nào ngồi vững, cậu ho vài tiếng trước khi vai cậu đập vào tường. Cậu đưa tay lên ngực, nơi khiến cậu đau đớn nhiều nhất.

"Kazuna... Kazuna, cậu không sao chứ?" – Khi nhìn thấy biểu hiện đau đớn kì lạ đó, Shino mới giật mình và đỡ lấy cậu.

"Tôi... không sao..." – Đến bản thân cậu cũng không thể hiểu cơn đau này là gì. Cậu chợt nghĩ, đó có thể là do thứ đang ở trong người cậu. Nếu đúng là thế, có lẽ thời gian của cậu cũng không còn nhiều nữa. Khi đã đỡ đau hơn, cậu dồn sức rồi hỏi – "Thứ lỗi vì đã hỏi, nhưng... có phải Shino sợ súng không?"

"Ể?"

"Xin lỗi." - Thấy gương mặt hơi ngạc nhiên có pha lẫn nỗi buồn của cô, Kazuna biết cậu đã không lầm. Cậu hơi cúi đầu và tự trách bản thân.

"Chuyện đó có quan trọng gì chứ?" – Shino khẳng định. Dù có vẻ cơn đau của cậu đã dừng lại nhưng cô vẫn không thấy yên tâm hơn chút nào. – "Cậu mới phải..."

"Đó mới là vấn đề chính. Nếu biết Shino sợ súng thì tôi đã không..." – Kazuna vẫn không ngẩng đầu lên, hoặc chỉ đơn giản là cậu không đủ can đảm.

"Được rồi mà. Thật ra thì cậu cũng không biết về điều đó nên cũng đừng tự trách mình. Quan trọng là tại sao cậu lại có khẩu súng đó?" – Cô hỏi.

"À thì..." – Kazuna giật mình và có hơi ngập ngừng. Cậu bắt đầu suy nghĩ để tìm ra lời giải thích. – "Khẩu súng đó chỉ là đồ giả thôi. Dùng nó để hù tội phạm cũng tốt mà."

"Thật là... dù là giả thì nó vẫn có thể gây nguy hiểm đấy." – Cô nói mà không hề nghĩ đến thứ đang ở trong hộc bàn mình. – "Thôi bỏ đi, cậu thật sự ổn chứ?"

"Mình ổn. Nhưng có lẽ cũng cần đến bệnh viện kiểm tra lại. Shino quên rằng mình từng gặp tai nạn giao thông à?" – Kazuna vừa nói vừa nhìn biểu hiện của Shino không biết cô có nghi ngờ điều cậu vừa nói hay không.

"Xin lỗi nhé, mình quên mất là cậu lái xe gặp tại nạn, bị thương nặng đến nỗi gãy cả xương sườn và phải nằm viện suốt hai tuần." – Shino hoàn toàn không hề nhận ra đó là lời nói dối. – "Con trai ai cũng bất cẩn nhỉ? Đã thế thêm cả cậu, chưa khỏe mà còn ráng chơi game."

"À thì..." – Thấy nét mặt khó chịu của Shino khiến cậu không biết phải nói gì. – "Dù sao đi nữa, mình sẽ đi ra ngoài một chút."

"Ừm, nhớ kiểm tra cẩn thận đấy. Lẽ ra nếu lành hẳn thì đâu có cơn đau kì lạ ấy nhỉ? Và mình nghĩ cậu nên bỏ giải BoB lần này đi." – Shino nói vậy cũng là vì lo cho cậu, nhưng với tính cách của Kazuna thì chỉ có trời mới biết cậu có nghe theo hay không. Sau khi cả hai đứng dậy, Shino vẫy tay mỉm cười chào cậu trước khi bước vào phòng. – "Cám ơn cậu nhé, Kaz."

Khi cánh cửa khép lại, Kazuna quay lại phòng của mình sắp xếp một số thứ. Sau đó cậu kiểm tra xung quanh căn nhà trọ và lắp đặt một vài thiết bị. Cho đến khi cảm thấy mọi thứ đều đã an toàn, cậu mới rời khỏi dãy phòng trọ. Nhưng trên đường đi, suýt chút nữa cậu đã va chạm với một chiếc xe hơi. Không hiểu sao trong một thoáng, mọi thứ trước mắt cậu mờ đi trong giây lát còn cơn đau quái lạ khi nãy lại xuất hiện. Nếu không nhanh chóng định thần, nén đau giữ vững tay lái thì tai nạn đã xảy ra. Cố gắng quên đi thứ đang ở trong cơ thể mình, cậu tiến thẳng về phía bệnh viện. Vừa đi, cậu vừa nghĩ rằng giá như cơ thể cậu ổn định hơn, cũng như có thể lắp đặt AmuSphere ở nhà thì đã không cần phải đến nơi sặc mùi thuốc khử trùng như thế. Nhưng cậu không còn lựa chọn nào khác. Cơ thể cậu không phù hợp với thế giới thực tế ảo và luôn cần có người trông coi mỗi khi đi vào thế giới đó. Bỏ qua những suy nghĩ không cần thiết, cậu vặn tay ga đi đến nơi cần phải đến với hy vọng sẽ sớm tìm ra chân tướng của kẻ mang cái tên tử thần đó.


	7. Chapter 6

[CENTER][B]Chap 6[/B][/CENTER]

[MARGIN=800][LEFT]"Bất cứ khi nào cậu sử dụng thanh kiếm này, hãy chắc chắn rằng cậu sẽ nhớ đến tôi."

Dù chuyện đã xảy ra được ba ngày, nhưng không hiểu sao cô gái có mái tóc ngắn màu xanh dương cùng đôi tai mèo đặc trưng của tộc Cath Sith vẫn cảm thấy một cái gì đó thật lạ khi nhớ lại. Cô thật sự không hiểu tại sao mình lại nói ra câu đó và cái cảm giác khó hiểu trong thân tâm cô lúc này là gì. Nó không chỉ xuất hiện một lần, mà còn ngay cả lúc thốt ra câu nói đó với anh chàng tộc Spriggan kia khi đưa thanh thánh kiếm Excalibur, thanh kiếm mạnh nhất toàn cõi Aflhelm Online cho cậu ta. Khi đó và cả bây giờ, Sinon đột nhiên thoáng thấy hình ảnh một ai đó trong tâm trí của cô, một gương mặt có nhiều nếp nhăn cùng mái tóc đang bạc dần, đôi mắt màu nâu đen lúc nào cũng đượm buồn như thể luôn tiếc nuối một điều mà cậu ta đã đánh mất và không cách nào lấy lại được.

"Có chuyện gì mà lại suy nghĩ đăm chiêu thế?" – Chợt vị anh hùng của SAO lên tiếng cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của cô.

"Không có gì, chỉ là tôi đang suy nghĩ một vài chuyện thôi." – Cô đám lại mà không nhìn cậu.

"Sinonon, cậu có dự định gì trong tối nay không?" – Bạn gái của Kirito, cô nữ pháp sư kiêm kiếm thủ tộc Undine với mái tóc dài màu xanh dương nở nụ cười khi hỏi.

"Ừm... tớ cũng chưa biết. Mà cậu định làm gì à?" – Dần dần, Sinon cũng quen với cái tên mới này.

"Nếu cậu không bận gì liệu có thể gặp bọn mình ở quán bar của Agil-san không? Tớ định sẽ tổ chức một buổi tiệc mừng năm mới cùng mọi người." – Asuna giải thích với giọng khá hào hứng.

"Ể? Không phải cách đây mấy ngày vừa mới tổ chức đó sao?" – Hơi ngạc nhiên, cô hỏi lại.

"Đó là để tạm biệt năm cũ, còn đây là mừng năm mới. Hai cái khác nhau chứ?" – Asuna vẫn cười một cách ngây thơ và đầy thích thú.

"Thế cơ đấy? Trông cậu vậy mà cũng thích tiệc tùng quá nhỉ?" – Sau đó Sinon đứng dậy và vung nhẹ tay trong không khí. Một ô cửa sổ ảo trong suốt xuất hiện trước mặt cô. – "Tớ không chắc lắm nhưng có thể là được. Thôi hẹn gặp lại sau nhé."

"Bọn mình sẽ đợi." – Giọng của Asuna vang lên trước khi Sinon biến mất.

Khi lấy lại nhận thức, cô đưa tay cởi chiếc AmuSphere rồi ngồi dậy. Khoác chiếc áo màu xám cùng chiếc khăn choàng màu đen ưa thích, cô rời khỏi phòng và trước khi đóng cửa, cô đảo mắt nhìn sang căn phòng bên cạnh. Đưa tay gõ nhẹ cánh cửa nhưng không có tiếng trả lời, Shino thầm nghĩ chắc cậu vẫn chưa về. Khi nhớ lại những gì cậu con trai đó cố nói trong đau đớn, cô không hiểu tại sao cậu lại muốn cô sang phòng của cậu. Đưa mắt nhìn vào bảng mã số điện tử, dù có muốn thì cô cũng không vào được. Nghĩ mãi mà vẫn không được gì, Shino thở một hơi nhẹ trước khi rời khỏi dãy nhà trọ mà trong thân tâm vẫn nghĩ đến cậu.

Trong khi đó, tại một căn phòng nhỏ nằm trong một khu nhà của Bộ Quốc Phòng, chiếc gương treo trên tường đang phản chiếu một cơ thể hơi gầy nhưng lại có quá nhiều nếp nhăn. Làn da đã trở nên nhạt màu còn gương mặt thì hơi mệt mỏi, trông cậu lúc này không khác gì một ông lão tuổi 70 trở lên. Mái tóc ngắn vốn có màu đen nay đã trở nên bạc trắng. Điểm duy nhất còn sót lại của cậu thiếu niên tên Kamikuro Kazuna đó là đôi mắt màu nâu đen luôn buồn bã.

Sau khi mặc chiếc áo len màu đen, Kazuna khoác thêm chiếc áo choàng màu xanh đen cùng chiếc khăn choàng cổ màu xám trước khi rời khỏi phòng. Cậu tiến đến một căn phòng khác gân chỗ cậu đang đứng, nơi mà người lúc nào cũng lo lắng cho cậu đang ngồi đối diện với cánh cửa phòng, đôi mắt hai màu của anh vẫn không rời khỏi tập hồ sơ trên bàn. Mãi cho đến khi nghe tiếng gõ cửa, anh mới ngẩng đầu lên thì thấy cấp dưới của mình đã đứng đó từ khi nào.

"Cậu thấy thế nào rồi?" – Kanami nhẹ giọng hỏi.

"Khá hơn rồi. Nhưng còn anh trông hơi mệt mỏi đấy. Lại thức khuya à?" – Khi nhìn vào đôi mắt mệt mỏi và có vết thâm, Kazuna hỏi nhưng giọng cậu lúc này đã yếu và có phần hơi khó nghe.

"Ờ, tại có nhiều thứ cần phải để ý đến mà. Phải rồi, suýt chút nữa thì tôi quên." – Vị Thượng tá trẻ tuổi đứng dậy, kéo hộc bàn và lấy ra một vật trông như cây viết. – "Tạm thời tôi chỉ có thể làm được thế này. Khi nào cơn đau của cậu tái phát thì tiêm một mũi vào cổ. Cách sử dụng thì..."

"Giống như thuốc giảm đau lập tức thôi phải không?" – Cậu nói khi nhận thuốc. – "Cám ơn anh vì đã luôn quan tâm đến tôi."

"Dù sao tôi cũng là bác sĩ mà." – Kanami nhún vai và hơi mỉm cười nhưng gương mặt anh lại chùng xuống ngay sau đó.

"Sao thế?" – Thấy biểu hiện hơi lạ của cấp trên, cậu hỏi.

"Kaz này, nếu tôi nói..." – Anh ngẩng đầu lên với đôi mắt đầy nỗi ân hận khi nhìn người đối diện.

"Ta có làm phiền hai người không?" – Chợt một giọng nói trầm ấm xuất hiện sau lưng Kazuna, cậu quay lại thì thấy gương mặt hiền từ mang nét từng trải đó.

"Trung tướng..." – Kazuna vội đưa tay lên chào lễ nghi.

"Được rồi, ta đã bảo không cần chào kiểu cách như thế rồi cơ mà." – Vị Trung tướng mỉm cười đáp lại. – "Với lại trông con bây giờ... Bỏ đi. Con thấy thế nào rồi?"

"Đỡ hơn rồi ạ." – Dù có hơi chút bất ngờ khi cha đổi chủ đề, nhưng Kazuna vẫn gật đầu khi nghe hỏi. – "Con tưởng cha đang ở nhà cơ mà. Phải rồi, mẹ vẫn khỏe chứ ạ?"

"Ừ, bà ấy vẫn khỏe. Còn việc ta ở đây là do có chút chút chuyện nên ta tạt ngang qua thôi. Vậy con có về nhà không?" - Dứt lời, ông đã thấy cái cúi đầu của cậu con trai. Thở một hơi ngắn, ông nói. - "Thôi không sao. Ta nghĩ như thế sẽ tốt hơn. Còn con có dự định làm gì tối nay không?"

"Con định sẽ ghé qua "nơi đó" một chút rồi về lại trụ sở ạ." – Cậu đáp lại.

"Vậy à?" – Chợt ánh mắt của vị Trung tướng trở nên đượm buồn. – "Thôi, đi cẩn thận."

"Vâng." – Cậu cúi đầu trước khi bước đi. Vừa tiến đến cửa thì sực nhớ ra điều gì đó, cậu quay lại mỉm cười trước khi nói. – "Cha, Kanami-san, chúc mừng năm mới."

"Còn chưa đến nửa đêm cơ mà. Đùa đấy, cám ơn con." – Vị Trung tướng cười đáp lại.

"Chúc mừng năm mới, Kaz." – Thấy vậy, Kanami cũng cười dù trong lòng anh đang có những suy nghĩ rối bời. Sau khi chắc chắn cậu đã rời khỏi Bộ Quốc Phòng, Kanami nhìn thẳng vào người đang ở cùng mình lúc này. – "Trung tướng, sao ngài lại..."

"Chuyện đó có quan trọng gì?" – Ông ngắt lời.

"Nhưng mà... cậu ấy có quyền biết sự thật về bản thân mình, về việc cậu ấy là ai, và mục đích sinh ra của..." – Vừa nói, Kanami vừa siết chặt bàn tay.

"Thế thì sao?" – Vị Trung tướng nghiêm giọng. – "Cậu định nói với nó cái gì? Nói rằng nó được tạo ra để phục vụ cho chiến tranh của bọn điên đã và đang ngồi trong Liên Hiệp Quốc chắc? Là người hiểu nó nhất, cậu nghĩ nó sẽ thế nào khi biết sự thật về bản thân mình?"

"Tôi..." – Kanami sững người lại. Anh hoàn toàn bất ngờ vì đây là lần đầu tiên thấy vị Trung tướng nổi tiếng điềm tĩnh đang trở nên tức giận đến như thế. – "Tôi xin lỗi. Chỉ là..."

"Nghe này Sho, ta không quan tâm cậu ĐÃ làm gì mà ta chỉ muốn biết cậu SẼ làm gì. Thay vì cứ ủ rũ mãi như thế, sao cậu không cùng những người khác tìm ra cách giải quyết cho không chỉ riêng Kaz, mà còn cho những người đang trải qua những tháng ngày sống không bằng chết như nó." – Vị Trung tướng vẫn gằn giọng, một phần cũng vì ông đã quá chán nản khi lúc nào cũng nhìn thấy cái bộ mặt ủ rũ của anh. Nhưng rồi nét mặt ông trở nên dịu đi bởi ông cũng hiểu rõ người đang đứng đối diện mình.

Kanami cúi đầu không ngẩng lên. Đúng như lời vị Trung tướng nói, anh chỉ đang trốn chạy chứ không phải cố gắng đối diện với sự dằn vặt trong nội tâm. Đâu chỉ riêng Kazuna, vẫn có những người đã và đang chết dần chết mòn trong đau đớn mà không biết tại sao cũng như không một loại thuốc nào có thể chữa cho họ. Anh tự hỏi bản thân đang làm gì, rồi anh nghĩ rằng nếu bỏ cuộc vào lúc này thì ngay từ đầu không làm còn hơn. Thời gian của họ tuy ngắn ngủi nhưng không có nghĩa là hy vọng đã chết. Đưa mắt nhìn vào đống hồ sơ trên bàn, anh lấy một hơi thật sâu trước khi ngẩng đầu lên.

"Tốt hơn rồi đấy." – Vị Trung tướng nghiêm giọng khi nhìn nét tự tin trên gương mặt cấp dưới của mình. – "Có cái này ta muốn cậu xem qua."

"Cái gì vậy ạ?" – Khi nhận tập hồ sơ màu trắng từ tay ông, vừa lấy một vài tờ giấy ra thì đôi mắt của Kanami đã mở to ra như thể không muốn tin vào điều mình đang thấy. – "Trung tướng, cái này..."

"Cả ta cũng không muốn tin nhưng đó là sự thật." – Ông thở dài rồi khẳng định.

"S.O.W, Mind-Control và Bio-Weapon... Lũ khốn. Một lần còn chưa đủ hay sao?" – Kanami gần như mất đi sự điềm tĩnh thường ngày khi đập bàn còn gương mặt anh biểu lộ sự tức giận khôn cùng.

"Trước mắt đây là thông tin mật và chúng ta cũng chưa biết gì nhiều. Kanami Sho, ngoài việc chế thuốc giải, ta muốn cậu điều tra thêm..." – Không cần phải nói hết câu, Trung tướng Kamikuro đã nhận được cái gật đầu cùng ánh mắt đầy quyết tâm của vị Thượng tá trẻ tuổi. – "Tuy là có hơi vất vả cho cậu một chút, nhưng khi nghĩ tới những người có thể làm việc này, thật sự ta chỉ có thể nghĩ tới cậu."

"Ý ngài là sao ạ?" – Có hơi ngạc nhiên, Kanami hỏi.

"Cậu nghĩ thử xem. Tính tình Makoto thế nào thì cậu cũng rõ, bảo cô ta nhận có khi còn phá hỏng trước khi bắt đầu ấy chứ." – Trung tướng Kamikuro ngẩng đầu thở một hơi dài ngán ngẩm.

"Còn Uruz thì với anh ta nhiệm vụ nào cũng như đi chơi. Đi đến đâu tán gái đến đó chỉ tổ làm hỏng việc." – Còn Kanami thì dựa lưng vào tường khi nghĩ đến gương mặt lúc nào cũng tươi roi rói, đôi khi còn có vết hằn in hình bàn tay trên mặt.

"Anderson thì lúc nào cũng lao đầu vào đống máy móc không biết mệt. Riêng thằng còn lại thì..."

"Bảo cậu ta đi phá thì được."

"Xem ra chúng ta có chung quan điểm nhỉ?" - Khi vị Trung tướng dứt lời, cả hai con người ấy cùng cười như thể bao nỗi muộn phiền đều tiêu biến.

Lại nói về Kazuna, lúc này cậu đang đứng trước một tấm bia khổng lồ màu đen, thứ được đặt ngay trung tâm thành phố để tưởng niệm những người đã chết trong cơn ác mộng mang tên Sword Art Online. Cậu đứng đó rất lâu, đôi mắt màu nâu đen không hề rời khỏi những cái tên quá đỗi quen thuộc với cậu. Dù khoảng thời gian cậu bên cạnh họ khá ngắn ngủi, nhưng những kí ức về những lần săn quái, đi tìm những món đồ quý báu trong mê cung, hay những lúc trò chuyện cùng với họ vẫn luôn in đậm trong thân tâm Kazuna. Với cậu đó là những điều quý giá nhất không một thứ gì có thể thay thế được. Chợt cậu lại có một suy nghĩ, nếu như họ còn sống và thấy hình dạng của cậu bây giờ, họ sẽ nghĩ và nói gì. Kazuna thoáng cười nhẹ, cậu chắc mẩm họ không nhận ra cậu được vì chỉ có một năm thôi mà cậu đã thay đổi quá nhiều.

[I]"Anh đã bảo cậu đừng phí sức cho những đòn đánh màu mè cơ mà. Phải biết dồn toàn lực cho những đòn đơn giản, đó cũng là lúc cậu dứt điểm kẻ thù một cách nhanh nhất."

"Độc lập tác chiến thì cũng tốt thôi. Nhưng sẽ có lúc em cần phải có người canh chừng sau lưng mình."

"Luôn là vậy, người có hai giới tính trong một cơ thể luôn bị xã hội kì thị cho dù ở bất kì đâu, bất kì lúc nào. Nhưng chỉ cần còn tồn tại một người có suy nghĩ người đồng tính cũng là một con người, thì với tôi người đó còn đáng tôn trọng hơn bất kì ai."

"Với chị, viết văn là nơi ta có thể tự do thể hiện cảm xúc thật của chính bản thân mình. Nếu như những lời văn chỉ mang những cảm xúc giả dối và không thật, thì đó cũng chỉ là những lời văn không đáng để mắt tới."

"Khi biết Sakaya có tình cảm với mình, anh nhận ra rằng dù bản thân mình không xứng đáng nhưng anh vẫn muốn được ở bên cô ấy. Và anh đã nghĩ trong tình yêu, cho đi vẫn tốt hơn là nhận. Nếu một ngày em tìm được một ai đó để yêu, hãy yêu cho đến khi không còn yêu được nữa."

"Kazuna này, hãy sống thật lâu, nhé?"[/I]

Đó chỉ một trong rất nhiều những gì mà sáu con người đã nói và tâm sự với Kazuna khi cậu lạc vào thế giới ảo đó. Lạ thay trong cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất, họ vẫn có thể cười đùa vui vẻ như nó không tồn tại. Chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn ngủi, Kazuna đã có được một gia đình khác, nơi cậu có thể và luôn muốn quay về. Nhưng giờ đây, giả sử như Aincrad còn tồi tại và nếu cậu tìm đến ngôi nhà của tầng 67, liệu có ai sẽ đợi cậu? Không, làm gì còn ai. Không một ai đợi cậu quay về, không còn tiếng chào mừng quay về khi cậu đặt chân qua cửa. Tất cả những thứ đó bây giờ chỉ còn là quá khứ.

Từ lúc lạc vào thế giới của SAO cho đến nay đã hơn một năm, nhưng hiếm khi Kazuna có thể ngừng nghĩ về họ. Cái chết của họ vẫn luôn ám ảnh cậu. Cậu luôn tự vấn bản thân rằng giá như cậu mạnh hơn, giá như cậu nhận ra đó là cái bẫy ngay từ đầu thì họ đã không bị lũ giết người vốn đang bị săn lùng khắp cái thế giới ảo đó hạ sát. Mỗi khi nhớ lại, vết xăm hình chiếc quan tài cùng nụ cười đểu cáng luôn khiến cậu điên tiết. Từng người, từng người tan biến trong cái với tay đầy bất lực của Kazuna. Cho đến khi cậu lấy lại bình tĩnh thì không còn ai sống sót, gia đình của cậu và cả bọn sát nhân đều đã biến mất. Cú sốc đó quá lớn, lớn hơn bất kì cái chết nào mà cậu đã từng chứng kiến. Rồi Kazuna chợt nghĩ, nếu như cậu không xuất hiện thì liệu họ có phải chết? Tiếc thay, không có câu trả lời chính xác cho câu hỏi này.[/LEFT][/MARGIN]


End file.
